The Return of House Emerys: Harry Potter Returns
by TekuyaVermilion654
Summary: Hey Guys and Girls, Tek here, I will be honest with you, I really don't like the idea of Dumbledore, I find him manipulative and deceptive, so I'm going to write my own version of the Harry Potter stories. Now for disclaimers, I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh, I used Decks that i created on Yu-Gi-Oh Card Maker for this story, I hope you enjoy, bye for now.
1. Intro

In the World in which we reside, there is a major secret beginning kept, this secret is only known by the government, head of the country and those gifted in the arts of Magic!

(Midnight, Godric's Hollow, 31 July 2012)

Albus Dumbledore walked up to the ruins that remained of 13 Godric's Hollow, the Potter's Home, he spotted a Grey Tabby sat by the house letting out silent tears "Professor Mcgonagall" The Tabby transformed into an older woman who was still crying "Oh Albus, It's happened again, we've lost another one" "Calm down Professor, he's fine look" She turned to see Hargid walking out with a young boy in his arms, the boy had black messy hair and a suspicious lightning bolt shaped scar "Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, the lil' tyke is just sleeping, where are we sending him?" Dumbledore looked at the boy's forehead then sighed "We are sending to the Dursley's" Mcgonagall gasped "Albus No, they are the worst type of muggles, they are-" "The only family he has left" Albus finished.

(In the Forest of Pacem)

A Young Woman with long Rainbow coloured hair and golden-tinted eyes was watching over a young child, the child was aged 1 and had messy black hair with Blue tips and streaks and a purple tattoo around his eye and the deathly hallows symbol on his arm, she giggled at her new child "Goodnight Tekuya, I'll take good care of you".


	2. Chapter 1: 11 Years Old

(11 Years Later-An Island in the middle of nowhere)

Harry and Hagrid walked out of the building that the Dursleys where staying in and apperated to the Pub known as the leaky cauldron.

(The Leaky Cauldron)

The two walked into the pub and the barkeeper shouted to the half-giant "The usual Hagrid" "Nope, sorry Tom, official Hogwarts Business, just helping Harry collect his equipment for Hogwarts" the two pushed past the crowds and entered Diagon Alley, they headed to Gringott, the Goblin Bank, as they walked in they saw a boy talking to one of the creatures behind the desks "Hagrid, what are they?" "They're Goblins Harry, now the first thing you need to know about Goblins is that they ain't they nicest of creatures" Harry nodded then turned his head to look at the boy, there was just something familiar about him that Harry couldn't put his finger on. The Boy turned to them eyes glowing, Harry took a step in shock, then the boy spoke "Hadrian James Potter, age 11, son of James Charles Potter and Lilly Viper Potter nee Evans, oh and what is this, I wonder" he then turned to look at Hagrid "Rubious Hagrid, age 64, works as the games keeper at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Expelled from Hogwarts for false accusations 50 years ago" his eyes then stopped glowing "Sorry about that, my ability Mage Sight, allows me to see your Aura, personality and a few memories from your past, I hope I did not offend you" Hagrid waved it off "Na, not a problem Mr…" "Oh right my name is Tekuya and Hagrid I need to take Harry to talk to a few Goblins about a few concerns that I have, if that is alright, after all, you seem to care for young Harry" "Course I do, he's like the kid I ne'er 'ad" "Well then can I take him to get checked by the Goblins then Hagrid?" "Sure, if you think it will be helpful, Harry, I am going to go and get you something for when you get out, stay with Tekuya, alright?" Harry looked at the bigger man with a teary smile from the care shown by him "Of course Hagrid, I'll see you later" the bigger man then walked off and talked to one of the Goblins. Harry turned to the other boy "So what now?" Tek smiled "Now Hadrian we go and see Account Manager Goldtooth" the two walked up to one of the Goblin Tellers "Greetings Goblin Teller Griphook, may your gold always flow, I wish to speak to Account Manager Goldtooth for I have Hadrian James Potter with me" Griphook looked stunned for a second before recognising the two people in front of him "Of Course Lord Vermilion, right this way, may your Enemies lay at your feet" "And may your gold always flow" Harry just followed the two looking confused "em Tekuya, what language was that?" Tek smiled at him "That Dear Hadrian was Goblin language, I was asking to see the Potter Account Manager" "Wait I have an Account Manager?" Tekuya and Griphook frowned at that "Yes were you not informed by your Magical Guardian?" "I have a Magical Guardian too?" Tekuya started hissing Curses whilst Griphook looked at Harry "Young Lord Potter, we have many things to discuss with you and your Account Manager" Harry nodded as the three walked to Goldtooth's door and knocked.


	3. Chapter 2: The Truth of Hadrian

"Enter" was the response from behind the door as Griphook opened it, Tekuya and Harry walked into the room to see a Goblin with a literal gold tooth sat behind a desk "Ah, Mister Potter, I hoped I'd see you today" he then turned to Tek "Ah, good to see you Lord Vermilion, I hope you are in good health?" Tek smiled and bowed "Of course Account Manager Goldtooth, it is good to see you too, can we get Hadrian here a diagnostics sheet?" Goldtooth chuckled "Of course we can" Harry and Tek took a seat at the Table whilst the Goblin got two sheets ready, Tek raised an eyebrow "Two sheets?" the Goblin shrugged "I thought you might like to do one" Tek nodded and pulled out his dagger, it was a curved blade with a silver and green snake hilt and a glowing green gem in the snakes mouth, he pressed it to his finger, drawing blood then let the blood drop onto one of the sheets, Harry followed in example, the parchments grew and glowed golden as writing appeared on them.

 **Diagnostic's Sheet**

 **Name: Hadrian James Potter (Hadrian Clint Banner)/ Myrddin Emerys**

 **Age: 11**

 **Father: James Charlus Potter (Adopted by Magic and Blood, Deceased)**

 **Mother: Lily Evelyn Potter Nee Evans (Adopted by Magic and Blood, Deceased)**

 **Father: Bruce Banner (Alive, Gamma Radiation Alter Ego)**

 **Mother: Natasha (Natalia) Romanoff (Alive, Genetically Altered)**

 **Grandfather: Charlus Ignotus Potter (Adopted by Magic and Blood, Deceased)**

 **Grandmother: Dorea Circe Potter Nee Black (Adopted by Magic and Blood, Deceased)**

 **God Fathers: Sirus Orion Black (Alive, Azkaban), Remus Lupin (Alive, Werewolf), Serverus Snape(Alive), Frank Longbottom (St. Mungo's), Cyrus Greengrass(Alive), Anthony.E. Stark (Alive), Steve Rogers (Alive, Genetically Altered), Thor Odinson of Asgard (Alive, God), Clint Barton (Alive)**

 **God Mothers: Alice Longbottom (St. Mungo's), Evelyn Greengrass Nee Davis (Alive), Amelia Bones (Alive), Andromeda Tonks Nee Black (Alive), Maria Hill (Alive)**

 **Sister: Gwendoline Helga Potter (Gwendoline Maria Banner) (Alive, Hidden)**

 **Magic**

 **Reincarnation: Myrddin Emerys**

 **Magic rank: Sorcerer (100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Magic Scale: 654 (95% blocked by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Magical Core: 90% Power block (placed by A.P.W.B.D), 5% drain from Soul Shard of Tom Marvolo Riddle**

 **Malnutrition (The Dursleys)**

 **Abused (Emotional, Psychical, Verbal-The Dursleys)**

 **Loyalty charms (Keyed to A.P.W.B.D and Ronald Weasley)**

 **Love Potion (Keyed to Ginevra Weasley)**

 **Loyalty Potions (Keyed to Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley and A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Animagus Forms: 100% Blacked (placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Language Master: 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Beast Tamer: 99% Blocked-Snakes can be tamed (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Wandless Magic (99% blocked by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Parseltongue; 99% Blocked-activates reactively (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Occlumency Master: 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Legilimency Master: 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Metamorphmagus: 99% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Gamma Alter Ego Transformation 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Gamma Alter Ego Healing: 90% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Genetic Modifications passed through blood: 97% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Lordships**

 **Potter (Paternal)**

 **Peverell (Paternal)**

 **Emerys (Reincarnation)**

 **Slytherin (Maternal, Conquest, after current lord deceased)**

 **Gaunt (Conquest)**

 **Borin (Maternal)**

 **Heirships**

 **Black (God Father, Grandmother, after current Lord is deceased)**

 **Stark Industries (God Father, after current Lord is deceased)**

 **Stark Fortune (God Father, after current Lord is deceased)**

 **Vaults**

 **Potter Vault: 123,847,787 Galleons, 325, 757, 957 Sickles and 747, 836, 937 Knuts**

 **Peverell Vault: 435, 766, 575 Galleons, 647, 654, 857 Sickles and 936, 476, 464 Knuts**

 **Black: 143, 756, 374 Galleons, 385, 586, 428 Sickles and 385, 586, 438 Knuts**

 **Emerys Vault: 997, 947, 687, 567, 786 Galleons, 959, 985, 486, 485, 486 Sickles and 999, 595, 568, 385, 475 Knuts**

 **Slytherin Vault (Inaccessible unless you are the Lord of Slytherin)**

 **Gaunt Vault: 23, 467, 858 Galleons, 364, 576, 678 Sickles and 678, 765 Knuts**

 **Borin Vault: Unknown**

 **Total Amount: 997, 948, 414, 406, 380 Galleons, 961, 709, 062, 405 Sickles and 999, 597, 638, 964, 079 Knuts**

 **Properties**

 **Potter: Potter Manor, Wales/ Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow (Disrepair)**

 **Peverell: Peverell Manor, Scotland**

 **Black: 12 Grimmund Place, London/ Grim Island, Hawaii**

 **Stark: Avengers Tower, New York/ Stark Manor/ Malibu**

 **Emerys: Emerys Castle, Scotland/ Camelot, Avalon (Can only be accessed by the true Heirs/reincarnations of Merlin and King Arthur)**

 **Slytherin: (Inaccessible until Lord Slytherin's Death)**

 **Gaunt: The Shack, Little Haminton**

 **Borin: Wolfs Pride, California/ Borin Manor, Yorkshire**

Harry collapsed into his seat, everything he knew about his family was a complete lie "I'm not even a Potter" he whispered to himself, he then looked over at Tek's and gasped.

 **Diagnostic's Sheet**

 **Name: Tekuya Vermilion (Tekuya Odinson of Asgard)/ Salazar Solstice Slytherin**

 **Age: 11 (Chronologically on Earth 61, Chronologically off Earth unknown)**

 **Mother (Magically): Mavis Vermilion (lady Magicks)**

 **Father (Magically): Zeref Dragneel (Lord Magicks)**

 **Mother: Merope Gaunt (Adopted by Magic and Blood, Deceased)**

 **Father Tom Riddle Sr. (Adopted, Deceased)**

 **Mother: Frigga of Asgard**

 **Father: Allfather Odin Borson, King of Asgard**

 **Brothers: Thor Odinson, Loki Odinson (Lauffyson, adopted, Asgard) Tom M. Riddle (Adopted by Magic and Blood, Wraith/Soul Form, survival by Horcruxes)**

 **Sister: Luna Marie Lovegood Nee Riddle (Adopted by Magic and Blood, caught in a Time loop until 10 years ago)**

 **Magic**

 **Reincarnation: Salazar Solstice Slytherin**

 **Parseltongue**

 **Parselmagic**

 **Magic rank: Sorcerer**

 **Magic Scale: 7654**

 **Beast Tamer**

 **Dragon Slayer**

 **Dragon Tamer**

 **Fairy Mage**

 **Death Mage**

 **Tamer**

 **Wandless Magic**

 **Animagus**

 **Familiars: Nirvana, Slinky, 4 undiscovered**

 **Extreme Healing**

 **Occlumency Master**

 **Legilimency Master**

 **Mind Arts Master**

 **Illusions Master**

 **Shadow Master/Conjurer**

 **Language Master**

 **Aesir Powers 100% Blocked (Placed by the Allfather)**

 **Aesir aging 100% Blocked (Placed by the Allfather)**

 **Aesir Heritage 100% Blocked (Placed by the Allfather)**

 **Lordships**

 **Vermilion (Maternal)**

 **Slytherin (Reincarnation)**

 **Ravenclaw (Maternal, inaccessible as a reincarceration holds claim)**

 **Dragneel (Paternal)**

 **Achnadin (Maternal)**

 **Vaults**

 **Vermilion Vault: 999, 997, 457, 473 Galleons, 999, 999, 374, 473, 374 Sickles and 999, 999, 994, 474, 475 Knuts**

 **Slytherin Vault: 567, 585, 595 Galleons, 854, 485, 846 Sickles and 36, 475, 846, 567 Knuts**

 **Ravenclaw Vault: (Inaccessible)**

 **Dragneel Vault: 999, 996, 646, 567, 564 Galleons, 999, 999, 986, 475, 846 Sickles and 999, 999, 999, 456, 745 Knuts**

 **Achnadin Vault: 999, 999, 987, 364, 724 Galleons, 999, 999, 999, 374, 372 Sickles and 999, 999, 999, 999, 998 Knuts**

 **Total Amount: 2, 000, 997, 198, 975, 356 Galleons, 3, 000, 000, 214, 809, 438 Sickles and 3, 000, 036, 469, 777, 785 Knuts**

 **Properties**

 **Vermilion: Vermilion Forest, Africa/ Tenrou Island, the Caribbean**

 **Slytherin: Slytherin Castle, the Amazon Forest/ the Snake Pit, Oxfordshire, Slytherin Manor/California**

 **Ravenclaw: (Inaccessible)**

 **Dragneel: Dragneel Manor, New York/ Dragons nest, Arizona**

 **Achnadin: Atem's Palace, Cairo/ the Pharaoh's Tomb, Temple of the Kings**

Tek looked slightly confused but otherwise okay, he looked up to talk but then noticed Hadrian's sheet "Oh those Mother Fucking, Sons of bitches, if I get my hands on those fucking tubs of troll shit and that wrinkly old goat fucker I'm gonna-" and from there he went into a cursing streak that went from English to Spanish, German, Egyptian, French, Mermish, Gobbledygook and Troll before finally finishing in Parseltongue, this curing rant lasted 5 minutes "*pant* sorry *Pant* about *Huff* That" both the goblin and the other human in the room blinked before Ragnok spoke "I don't think I've heard such vulgar language since you came here as Salazar Slytherin and in 9 languages as well" Tek blushed "Now could you explain why you let out that lovely charade of curses?" Tek took the sheet from Hadrian and gave it to Ragnok, as he read through it, Ragnok's expression got darker and darker to the point that he was openly snarling like a wolf "I will have Goblin Healers look over young Lord Potter, whilst we look over his financial records" Tek nodded as a Goblin took Harry to the Healers.

(A few excruciating healing sequences and howling rage over financial discrepancies later)

Harry sat back down looking healthier but exhausted, Ragnok looked at him before pulling a potion out of his draw "Here this is a Pepper-Up Potion it will restore your energy" Tek grabbed the bottle and opened it, he then dropped a leaf into it, then shook it a bit and handed it to Harry "Sorry, needed to add the mint to make sure it tasted alright, Potions are amazing but generally taste like shit" Harry nodded and downed the Potion, steam came out of his ears and he instantly sat up.


	4. Chapter 3: Reincarnations

"Now that that is dealt with, Mr Potter are you ready to take up your titles and Lordships? And you Lord Vermilion, are you going to take up your other titles and Lordships?" Tek nodded and looked at Harry, Harry looked at his sheet and then looked Ragnok in the eyes "Will this get me away from the Dursleys?" Ragnok nodded at him, Harry sighed "Okay" Ragnok nodded and pressed a button "Bring me the Lord rings for the, Potters, Peverell, Emerys, Gaunt, Slytherin, Dragneel and Achnadin families" a few minutes later a Goblin walked in and placed the rings on the table before bowing and leaving the room again "Mr Potter, take your Rings, they will merge into one and then all you have to do is think about the family you want to represent and that ring will appear in the Potter rings place" Harry nodded and put the Potter Lordship ring on his finger, he then placed the Peverell and Gaunt rings on the same finger, he then took the Emerys ring and placed it on his finger, it merged with the Potter family ring but the ring that remained was the Emerys ring, Harry was then swamped with Memories, Merlin's memories, his memories. After a minute of piecing himself back together and reorganising his Occlumency Shields, he then looked at the other two in the room and nodded, Tek then snickered "You do know that because your Parents are alive, you didn't need to go back to the Dursley's anyways right?" Harry groaned, and face planted the table. Ragnok coughed to get their attention "Right Lord Vermilion, please take up the Lordships of Slytherin, Dragneel and Achnadin" Tek nodded and placed the Dragneel ring on his finger next to his Vermilion one and the two merged, he then placed the Achnadin ring on his finger and magic and spells entered him, he shook his head and placed the Slytherin ring on his finger and like the Emerys ring, it was the one left on his finger and he was bombarded by memories of his life as Salazar. He then took a couple of minutes to re set his Occlumency shields before looking at Harry and smirking, he bowed "Master" Harry sighs and smacks his head off the table "Shut up Salazar, I will transfigure you into a toad" Salazar smirked wider and laughed before turning to Ragnok "Can we go down to our Vaults Please?" Ragnok nodded with a laugh.

(Slytherin Vault)

The cart stopped in front of a giant Vault door "Here we are Vault 007, now remember Salazar that you left a Basilisk to guard your Vault, so proceed with caution" Ragnok explained, Sal (I'm just gonna call Tek by his original life name) just waved him off and walked over to the Vault, as he got within 10 feet of the door, the Basilisk slithered out of the shadows **'What fool dares try to enter the Vault of the great Salazar Slytherin?'** Sal looked her in the eyes and put on a mock pained expression **'You don't remember me Slinky, I'm hurt'** the serpent looked at him in surprise before a spark of realization lit in her eyes **'Master, you have returned, at last, I thought you would never return here' 'no my old friend, I'm here, now can I access my Vault?' 'Of course, Master'** the Basilisk hissed before slithering back into the darkness, Sal chuckled and walked over to the door **'Open for Lord Slytherin'** the Vault door opened and Sal walked inside "Ah so that's where I left it" he picked up a sheathed sword that was curved like a snake, he attached the sheath to his back, he then grabbed his Trunk with all of his wand crafting supplies in it, shrunk it down and placed it in his pocket, he then walked out of the Vault "Hey Ragnok, is there a way to use our money in the muggle and magical worlds?" "Yeah, we have designed a wallet which will allow you to take out either wizarding money or muggle currency, all you must do is think about how much you want, and it appears straight away, these wallets only cost 50 Galleons" Sal looked thoughtful "I'll buy one for me and for Harry please, just take the Galleons from my account" Ragnok nodded, Harry turned to Sal "Why are you buying my wallet? You know I can afford one" "So I like to buy things for people" and with that they got back in the cart.

(Achnadin Vault)

The cart arrived, and Sal jumped out before Ragnok could say anything, he walked over when a mix between a boar and a lion walked in front of the door, Sal looked it in the eyes "Hello Ammit, will you allow passage for the rightful Pharaoh?" Ammit looked him over, then walked out to him and proceeded to rub against his legs like a feline, Sal chuckled and stroked the Boar/Lion "I guess you are my Familiar for the Achnadin line then" Ammit nodded and bit Sal on his side, Sal lifted his shirt to reveal a tattoo of Ammit on his side, Ammit then pressed himself against it and was absorbed by it, Sal walked over to the door and examined it. On the door was three creatures, one looked like a giant, one was a sun bird (Phoenix) and the final one was a dragon with two mouths "Open for the rightful King" the door slide open, he walked in and was bombarded by the memories of the previous Pharaohs including one with the most gravity defying hair ever "Okay that was slightly painful" he walked over to the side and picked up a curved sword with a golden hilt embedded with many gems (Royal Kopesh) and attached it onto his back next to his other blade, he then walked over to one of the sides and saw a rod with a ball with axe-like blades on the side, on its front and back was the eye of Horus, he picked it up and made a clasp on his belt for it, he also picked up a golden box with the Eye of Horus and placed it in his shrinking bag. He then walked out of the Vault and the door closed, he raised his hand to cast a spell from the memories he gained "Shadows of old, heed thy call and help my endeavour, I call on the beasts of the shadows to defence this Vault, as the rightful King of Egypt, I command you!" shadows shrouded the area in front of the Vault, the shadows then formed into 3 shapes, 1 was a Magician with purple robes and a green staff with a gem in it, 1 was a giant white dragon with blue eyes and the final was a giant black dragon with red eyes, Sal nodded before going back to the cart.

(Dragneel Vault)

Sal walked to the Vault when a fire drake walked out of the shadows "A drake, very nice, I didn't expect to every meet a drake, you are very rare no a day's" the drake looked at him for a few seconds before bowing "Good day, Dragon Tamer, please enter" Sal walked to the door and released magical energy into it, the door slide open and Sal walked inside, he looked around and saw a book with what looked like a fairy on it, he picked it up and was hit by three different sets of memories "Huh, Mum, Dad and Uncle Natsu don't do things half way, and I have slayer magic, fairy magic and Ankensen black magic but I can't cast them out of a wand, the wand would explode, that's fine with me" he walked over to the side and picked up a scaled white scarf and a stamp, he lifted his t-shirt and pressed the stamp to his chest, when he lifted it the same symbol as on the book was on his chest, he grabbed a trunk filled it with some magic books and shrunk it, he then walked out of the Vault and went to the cart "I'm not going to the Vermilion Vault today so take us to Harry's first Vault".


	5. Chapter 4: Harry's Vaults

(Potter Vault)

Harry walked towards the Vault and the door opened because of his magical signature, Harry walked inside and looked around, he grabbed the Potter Family Grimoire and shrunk it down, he then found letters from his parents and brought them with him as he walked out of the Vault and back to the cart.

(Peverell Vault)

Harry walked towards the door when a Thestral walked over to him "I am Hadrian James Potter, descendent of Ignotus Peverell, please allow me passage" the Thestral nodded and moved out of the way, Harry walked inside the Vault and saw a note sat on a table next to a book and the Peverell Family Grimoire, he looked at the title of the book **The Legend of the Three Brothers** he then picked up the note and started to read it.

 **Dear Hadrian,**

 **If you are reading this, you have finally made it to my Vault, my name is Ignotus Peverell, the youngest of the three brothers and holder of one item of death, my brothers are dead, and their items lead them down their path to deaths embrace. Now the reason I am sending you this note, I was informed by death herself that you would be her master, or by title the "Master of Death" but to do this, you must collect 3 Special Items, there are drawings of each in the family Grimoire, the items you need are, The Elder Wand, the Invisibility Cloak and the Resurrection Stone, when you are near one, your shoulder will heat up and radiate magic, you just need to claim the item after that., Good Luck you Peverell**

 **Yours truthfully**

 **Ignotus Peverell**

Harry looked at the note in shock 'I'm the master of Death, no fucking way' he shook his head and slotted the family Grimoire into his shrinking bag and walked out of the Vault.

(Gaunt Vault)

Harry walked up to it and hissed in Parseltongue **'Open for the Lord of the Gaunt Family'** and the Vault door opened revealing his Galleons, he picked up a few before leaving.

(Borin Vault)

Harry walked over to the door and looked at the two wolf statues "Ragnok what are these?" "Those are Shadow Wolves, or Never-Never Wolves, they are the guardians of the Borin Line" Harry nodded and presses his magic into the statues, the statues howled, and the door opened. He walked inside to see a book with a skull attached to it and a few other things, he grabbed the book and skull and placed them in his bag before returning to the cart to make the final trip.

(Emerys Vault)

Harry looked at the Vault then sighed, he walked forward until a large silver dragon walked out of the shadows **'Master Myrddin, is that you?'** Harry smiled **'it is old friend, I have returned'** the dragon lowered itself so that she could look at him properly **'you need to eat more, you are far too skinny'** Harry through his arms up "Seriously! I'm being told by a dragon that I'm too skinny, what's next? You are going to tell me that you're my mother" The dragon raised one of her eye plates ever so slightly **'and if I do?' 'Enough, can I please enter my Vault?' 'of course, my friend'** she smirked at him before going and laying down, Harry shook his head in disbelief and chuckled at his old friend's antics, before entering his Vault, he walked over and picked up his family grimoire, his old cloak and wand and finally he went over to his staff, he placed the other items in his shrinking bag, he grabbed the staff 'ah so you have returned to me at last Master' 'Hello Aroura, how are you?' 'I'm fine Master, shall we go?' Harry nodded and left the Vault. As Harry got to Tek, the golden box in Tek's bag jumped out and landed in Harry's Hands, the two looked at each other and nodded, Tek opened the box to find 10 smaller boxes inside along with 10 Shadow game apparatus, two of the boxes and apparatus flew out of the box and grew to full size, then one flew to Harry, and one flew to Tek "Well that was strange".


	6. Chapter 5: Wand Crafting

(Outside Gringotts after a few explanations)

Harry turned to Tek, "so these Decks are part of that Duel Monsters game that came out a while ago but are also filled with the original energy called Shadow magic?" Tek nodded "what Deck did you get by the way?" Harry turned to him and pulled out his Deck, the top card was a Purple card with a dragon on it _**Mythic-Basilisk, The King of Reptiles (Fusion, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:5500, DEF:5500)**_ "Cool you got the _**Mythic**_ Deck, I got this one" he pulled out his Deck which had a purple card on it with the picture of a giant snake _**Anomaly-Future Predator, Annihilator of Humanity (Fusion, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Dinosaur-Type, ATK:5400, DEF:5000)**_ "That's cool as hell, but the title certainly begs the question of how and why?" Tek looked at the card and nodded "You have a point but let's ignore that for now and get our stuff, you have a wand, right?" Harry shook his head "Well then let's go to my place and I fix one right up for ya" Tek grabbed Harry by the arm and the two were shrouded in shadows before disappearing and reappearing at a mansion "Come along Harry" and with that the two walked into the building.

Tek opened up his trunk and hundreds of woods, items and jewels floated up to eye level out of it "Now Harry, I need you to hold your hands over the woods first, you'll know which wood or woods are right for you" Harry put his hands over the woods until he felt two pulls, he grabbed a black wood from one side of the piles and a white wood from the other "Ah, Mordem Wood and Yggdrasil Wood, quite the conundrum, now the same with the materials" Harry felt three pulls almost instantly and one faint pulling from the other side of the room, he picked up a container of silver liquid, a container with teeth in it, a container with what looked like water in it and walked over to the other item, it was a sliver of black that just wouldn't stay still inside the jar, he then brought them over to Tek. Tek looked them over "Well, Well, Well, it looks like you are a perfect life and death wielder, the silver liquid is Unicorn blood, willingly given, the tooth is a Basilisk fang, the clear liquid is Phoenix Tears, willingly given, the black sliver is what remains of an Obscurial that I found in New York, all are classified as life and death materials, my wand is a 12 ½ in cypress wood with a Peruvian Vipertooth heartstring, now stand back, this is going to be a difficult craft" Tek started by lathering the Basilisk fang in Unicorn blood, then whilst using gloves, and a wand, managed to twirl the sliver around the blood lathered fang like a spiral, he then coated the whole thing in Phoenix Tears before casting a silent spell forming the cores into one and making it into a then spire, he then placed the spire between the two blocks of wood and tapped on them both twice with his wand. The whole thing then glowed, and he used his hands to mould and form the wand. Tek turned to Harry "Now quickly go and choose a focusing gem" Harry ran over to the gems and felt a pull from the emerald, he picked it up and brought it over, Tek took it from his hand and attached it to the tip of the Wand, after five minutes of moulding, Tek took the wand in both hands and handed it to Harry "Go on, give it a wave" Harry waved the wand and a surge of magic flew through the room, Tek nodded and smiled, he then waved all of the items back into his trunk, and grabbed Harry and the trunk and shadowed back to Diagon Alley.


	7. Chapter 6: Hedwig and the Platform

Harry and Tek started walking through Diagon Alley to collect their things when Hagrid came over "hey 'Arry, I forgot to give ya this" he handed harry a train ticket and walked off "Well that was odd but helpful, I really do like that man, he's a kind soul" Tek stated as he and Harry walked over to the Magical Menagerie to search for pets. The two walked in and Harry felt a tug on his magic, he followed it to find a beautiful snowy bird, on the other side of the shop, Tek was holding a kitten which was pawing his face "Oh my god, you are adorable, shopkeeper how much for this Kitten?" the shop keeper looked over and went pale "S-sir you do know that, that kitten is a Nundu right?" Tek smiled and nodded "70 galleons then sir" Tek handed over the money as Harry walked over with the snowy owl "*Whistles* nice Phoenix, how much for that?" the shop keeper looks at the owl "30 galleons sir" Harry laughed at the look on Tek's face as he paid the shop keeper "So why are you pouting?" "Bella cost me 70 Galleons" Harry just laughed as the two walked out of the shop.

(Two Weeks Later-Kings Cross Station)

Tek and Harry hid under disillusionist charms watching a red-haired woman shouting about muggles, they turned to each other "Now if that doesn't say set up, I'm a French turkey, let's get to the train" Harry nodded and the two the newly named Hedwig and Bella (Tek's Nundu familiar) walked through the barrier and onto the train, they found an empty compartment and set up their duelling field

(Now if you don't like Yu-Gi-Oh, skip this part)

"Shall we?" Harry smiled and put his Deck onto his Deck zone "Bring it" "Duel"the two declared in unison, **(Tek: 8000, Harry: 8000)** Harry drew "I activate the field Spell _**Mythic-Forest of Mysteries**_ this allows me to add 1 _**Mythic**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, I add _**Mythic-Fairy (Tuner, Level 3, Light Attribute, Fairy-Type, ATK:1200, DEF:1000)**_ , I'll then summon _**Mythic-Fairy**_ in attack mode, this allows me to activate her effect, allowing me to Special Summon _**Mythic-Banshee (Level 3, Dark Attribute, Zombie-Type, ATK:1400, DEF:1400)**_ , I'll then tune my Level 3 _**Mythic-Fairy**_ with my Level 3 _**Mythic-Banshee**_ , Winged protector of the forest, and royal cat of the skies, spread your wings and let the masses bathe in your holy fire, Synchro Summon, Level 6, _**Mythic-Royal Lion (Synchro, Level 6, Light Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:2400, DEF:2300)**_ and with his effect 1 shuffle the two monsters used to Summon him from my Graveyard into my Deck, then shuffle two random cards from your Hand into your Deck, I chose the two on either ends" Tek shuffled the two cards from his Hand into his Deck as Harry shuffled his cards from his Graveyard into his Deck "nice move" "Thanks now I forgot to mention my field spells effect all of my _**Mythic**_ monsters gain 100 ATK and DEF x their level/rank _ **(ATK:3000, DEF**_ **:2900)** , I end my turn" the two were so immersed with their Duel they didn't notice the entrance of a boy with pale blonde hair or the entrance of a girl with fuzzy brown hair and a boy with sandy blonde hair Tek nodded and drew a card "Well, I think I'll start with the field spell _**Anomaly-Ruins of Humanity**_ and this might seem familiar, I get to add an _**Anomaly**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, I choose _**Anomaly-The Fracture in Time**_ , I'll then activate it but more of that later right now, I think I'll summon, I Normal Summon _**Anomaly-Mer Creature (Level 4, Water Attribute, Aqua-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1400)**_ Now thanks to my monsters effect, I can Special Summon 1 level 4 or Lower _**Anomaly**_ Monster from my hand or Graveyard, I Special Summon _**Anomaly-Hyaenodon (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1300)**_ I will now use these two Level 4 monsters to construct the overlay network, Reptile of Speed, and hunter of the pack, Transcend now and shred your foes with extreme ferocity, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Anomaly-Raptor (XYZ, Rank 4, Earth Attribute, Dinosaur-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ now my field Spells effect comes into play, it is the same as your forest, so my Monsters Stats increase" _**(ATK:2900, DEF:2400)**_

(Duel Cuts off for a little bit)

The blonde turned to the sandy blonde "Ney Neville, do you have any idea what these two are playing?" "No idea Draco, but I want to try it, how about you Hermione, do you know what it is?" the newly named Hermione looked at Draco and Neville "Yes, it's a popular Muggle game with an apparent Magical background, it's known as Duel Monsters, it was created by a man named Maximillian Pegasus, the current champion is a boy named Yugi Muto" just as she finished speaking a red haired boy barged into the room disrupting everyone and the game, he looks at Harry with a glint in his eyes "Hi can I sit here everywhere else is full, Tek and Harry looked at the glint and to each other, Tek stood up "Now let me explain why you can't stay, 1, you barged in here disrupting our Duel which has me pissed, 2 you have a glint in your eyes whilst looking at my friend and 3, you are a rude, jealous, scheming little boy, who is most likely lazy and wants everything given to him so no" and with that he used a bit of wandless magic to throw the red head out and lock the door. He turned around and noticed the other people "Oh hello, when did you three arrive?" "We arrived at the end of your friends turn, you were so focused that you didn't notice us enter, I'm Hermione Granger by the way" "Draco Malfoy" "Neville Longbottom" Tek nodded and bowed "Allow me to introduce myself and my companion, I am Lord Tekuya Vermilion of the most Ancient, Noble and Powerful house of Vermilion, and my friend here is Lord Hadrian James Potter of the most Ancient and Noble house of Potter" they turned to Harry and were about to say something when Tek's bag started glowing, Tek walked over and grabbed the glowing box from within, he pulled it out and it opened, 3 of the remaining boxes and apparatus flew into the hands of their new companions "Well Shit".


	8. Chapter 7: Three new Duellists and Wands

Hermione, Draco and Neville were looking at the Decks in their hands in shock, in Hermione's hand, she saw the top card was _**Time War-The Doctor (Fusion, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Alien-Type, ATK:5500, DEF:5500)**_ , in Neville's hand, he held _**Avenger-The Hulk (Synchro, Level 12, Earth Attribute, Beast-Warrior-Type, ATK:?, DEF:?)**_ and in Draco's hand, he held _**Tamriel-Dragonborn, The Ultimate Dragon Slayer (Fusion, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:?, DEF:?)**_ the three teens looked at each-others monsters and Neville slumped on depression, Tek tilted his head slightly "What' wrong Nev?" "*sighs* it's like always a weaker monster for a weaker wizard" Tek recoiled "Hell no, I don't want to fight that monster, it's powerful as hell" Neville looked up in confusion "By it has the lowest stats out of our main monsters" "That may be true Nev, but a wise Duellist once said, it isn't the stats that make the monster, it's the effect and the trust you have in it" Hermione looked up from her card "Who said that?" Tek smiled "a XYZ Duellist known as Yuuto, he controlled the mighty _**Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (XYZ, Rank 4, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ , as I was saying Nev, stats are nice but if your Monster clears the board of set cards, then stops your Opponent from Setting cards, then what does stats help with then? My point is you have a god of a monster there, just ask Hermione, she recognises him and treat him with respect and I'm sure you will go far" Nev looked at the card, then Hermione, who was looking at him in nearly uncontained awe and curiosity and smiled before looking at his wand and his shoulders slumped slightly, Tek put his hand on Nev's shoulder, can I look at your Wand for a minute?" Nev looked hesitant then handed it over, Tek ran his hand over it and nodded to himself "it's as I suspected, Neville do you have trouble casting spells?" Nev nodded "Yeah, I'm a near squib" Tek raised an eyebrow "No you're not, I can feel the magic flowing off you, the problem is that you have no confidence and this wand resist's your magic, I can't believe that Garrick would give a student a Wand that doesn't work for them" Hermione raised her hand "Yes?" "What did you mean feel them magic? How did you know that he couldn't cast spells properly? How do you know the Wand resists him? How did you get a Deck on the Avengers? If he got it what does that say about him? And who is Garrick?" Tek blinked as she said it all without breathing "Wow, okay, in order, I have mage sight this allows me to feel the magic coming off people, I felt the wand resisting him, I found the Decks in one of my Vaults, it means he is brave, loyal and may be a hero one day and Garrick is a wand crafter also known as Garrick Ollivander or that creepy dude that knows everything about you, now I need space to work".

Tek pulled out his Wand and cast expansion charms and warding charms to contain magic pulses, he then pulled his trunk down and extended the table, he opened his truck and all the materials, woods and gems flew out of it and floated against the walls "What the heck is all this?" Tek smirked "Well as you three are now my friends, I decided that you three can have custom wands made be me" Hermione turned around "But it's illegal to have two Wands" "No that is ministry bullshit, they tried to ban it but it's still legal, now Nev place your hands over the woods till at least one resonates to you" Neville did so and brought over a white wood "Birch, very nice, okay now with the Wand cores" Nev did the same again and brought over two containers "Let's see, Blood of Unicorn, freely given and a griffin claw, so you are brave under all that lack of confidence, now go get a gem" Nev did as he was told and came over with an amethyst "So you are brave and loyal, I think you found a perfect friend here now keep hold of it until I say so" Nev nodded. Tek coated the griffin claw in the unicorn blood and used magic to change its form into a spire, he then placed the spire on the wood and tapped it twice with his wand, it started glowing and Tek started moulding it into the shape of a Wand, after five minutes he turned back to Neville, "the gem" Nev handed him the gem and he placed it on the end of the wand, after another five minutes the wand was formed "Go on Nev, pick it up and give it a wave" he did so and a burst of magic flew through the compartment, Tek smiled and turned to the other two "Who's next?"

(30 minutes later)

Draco was now holding a 13 ¾-inch Cherry Wood Wand with a Storm Dragon scale and a Hungarian Horn-Tail Heartstring cores, at the end was an Obsidian focusing Gem. Hermione was holding a 12 ½-inch Holly Wood Wand with a thunderbird feather as a core and a ruby focusing gem and Neville had his 14-inch Birch Wood Wand with Unicorn blood and a griffin's claw as cores with an amethyst focusing gem, by this point Tek was panting with his hands on his knees resting against the wall with sweat running down his face, Hermione started to freak "oh my god, are you alright?" Tek waved off her concern "I'm fine, I just used a little too much magic to quickly and my core is used up" he waved his hand and the materials returned to the truck, the truck flew up and landed on the railing, and the room returned to its natural state "Now shall we continue our Duel Harry?" Harry smiled and nodded.

(Duel Continues)

"Now I detach 1 XYZ Material from _**Anomaly-Raptor**_ , this allows me to destroy 1 Monster on your field and gain half of its ATK as life points, go VELOCITY SNEAK STRIKE" Harry Smirked "Not this time, I activate my Monsters effect, once per turn, during either players turn, I can negate the activation of a Monster effect and destroy the Monster, and if I do destroy it, it is Special Summoned to my side in defence mode, go WINGS OF ROYALTY" "damn, my continuous Spell gains 2 Anomaly counters cause the two materials were sent to the Graveyard, I end". Harry nodded and drew and switched _**Anomaly-Raptor**_ to attack position, "Now I Summon _**Mythic-Unicorn (Tuner, Level 4, Light Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1300)**_ his effect allows me to Special Summon 1 _**Mythic**_ Monster from my hand or Graveyard, I Special Summon, _**Mythic-Banshee**_ from my Graveyard, but they won't be staying, I tune my Level 4 _**Mythic-Unicorn**_ with my Level 3 _**Mythic-Banshee**_ , an unholy combination of beasts, with power beyond imagining, join your brothers and ravage all in your path, Synchro Summon, Level 7, _**Mythic-Chimera (Synchro, Level 7, Dark Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:2700, DEF:2000)**_ and with my field spell, I power up my Monsters _**Mythic-Royal Lion (ATK:3000, DEF:2900), Mythic-Chimera (ATK:3400, DEF:2700), Anomaly-Raptor (ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ , now Battle ROYAL FIRE OF THE SUN, TRI STRIKE DESTROYER and PACK HUNTER SLASHER" **(Tek: 0, Harry: 8000)** Tek laughed as his life points hit 0 "Damn you've gotten good over these last two weeks, well done Harry"

(Duel Ends)

They put the cards away and turn to their friends who looked at them with awe "What?" Hermione squealed "Oh my gosh, that was the best Duel ever, you two played like pros" Harry and Tek looked at each-other "Nah" "We're not on that level yet, one OTK, isn't enough for the pro leagues" Draco frowned in confusion "OTK?" "One turn kills, it's an Acronym" "Oh" "Yeah it's a Duel Monster's term, there is also FTK or First Turn Kill, these are generally based on _**Exodia**_ or Burn Decks" "What is an _**Exodia**_?" " _ **Exodia, The Forbidden One (Level 3, Dark Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1000, DEF:1000)**_ is part of a five-card combo which if you have all 5 pieces of him in your Hand, you win the Duel and before you ask, a burn deck, is a Deck based on lowering your Opponents life points with effect damage".

(A few Hours Later)

The Train pulled up in Hogsmeade, the students left the train to hear a familiar voice "First Years, over hear"


	9. Chapter 8: Welcome to Hogwarts

The student saw Hagrid standing there "Hello Hagrid" Tek and Harry shouted, Hagrid looked at them "'Ello 'Arry, Tekuya, first years follow me" the first years followed Hagrid to the lake side where there were a bunch of boats "No more than four to a boat" Harry, Tek, Draco and a Red Haired Girl got in one boat, Hermione, Neville, a Blonde girl and Brunette got in another one, half way across the lake, Tek sent a small wave a wandless magic knocking Ronald Weasley out of the boat he was in. as the groups got out of the boats at the shore, Tek, Neville and the Red Haired girl newly named Susan fell to their knees holding their heads "Cassy? Cassy calm down, you're hurting the others" "No Father, I'm unlocking their memories" the three students let go of their heads and the wards of Hogwarts stopped flaring, the three looked at each-other whilst the crowd was worrying and sent a telepathic message to each-other "ROR, tonight" Tek stood up and Harry met his eyes "Was it?" Tek nodded and turned to help Susan up, Hagrid rushed over "You three alright?" he asked looking them over, "Yeah, we're fine Hagrid, just a headache" the other two nodded "Alright but I will have to report this to Professor Mcgonagall" and with that they started walking up to the castle.

(Outside the Main Door)

Hagrid stopped and knocked on the door, a few seconds later an elderly woman with a no-nonsense look opened it "All here Hagrid? Any problems?" "They're all here professor but we did have a slight problem, three of the students fell to their knees gripping their heads when they entered the wards, they are fine now but have headaches" Mcgonagall looked over the group "Which three?" "Mr Vermilion, Ms Bones and Mr Longbottom" Hagrid answered pointing out the three who looked at the Professor then at each other, Tek was the first to speak "I apologise for the disturbance professor, we reacted to the Wards, but we're fine now" Mcgonagall studied him for a few seconds before dismissing Hagrid "Follow me" she said as she walked into the castle, she then spent the time to explain the house and points system, after a few minutes, they reached the great hall doors "I will go and prepare the sorting, I will come and get you soon" and with that she walked into the Great Hall and closed the door, the next few minutes were spent with the firsties spinning wild ideas about the sorting, then ghosts flew through the wall, four of them stopped, three flew over to Nev, Sue and Tek "Good day my Lords and Lady" the three students smiled and waved them off, the fourth flew to Tek "My Lord, I am Peeves, what would you command of me?" "Peeves, was it? I command you to continue as always" Peeves bowed "Of course my Lord" and flew off, before anyone could question, Mcgonagall came back "Follow me" the first years followed her through the hall, most enchanted by the magically charmed ceiling, they stopped near the front as Mcgonagall, as she placed down a stool at the front and placed an old hat on it, the hat then started to sing "Welcome one and all to our magical Hall, now most of you believe the books, but there is one thing they overlooked, years ago there was four, brave, loyal, intelligent, cunning and more, these four friends however, created the hall that lasts forever, now we sort you, you could be in Godric's house, for the brave or you could be in Helga's house for those loyal to a fault, you could be in Rowena's house, for those with a thirst for knowledge or are you one of Salazar's house, were ambition lies, come one and all for I am the Sorting Hat, now let's get to that" as it stopped the hall clapped and Mcgonagall walked over "As I call out your names, you'll come to be sorted, ABBOT, HANNAH" the names continued to be called, Susan went to Hufflepuff along with Neville, Harry and Hermione went to Gryffindor, Draco, the blonde that was identified as Daphne and the brunette known as Tracy all went to Slytherin now it was Tek's turn "VERMILION, TEKUYA" Tek walked over and placed the hat on his head "Hello Sebastian, I liked the song" "Why thank you Salazar, Myrddin thought it was too informative" "Of course he did, now send me to my house and prepare for changes" "Of course my Lord Slytherin, SLYTHERIN" Tek took the hat off and placed it on the stool before sitting at the Slytherin table, "WEASLEY, RONALD" the hat was placed on his head for a few seconds before calling "SLYTHERIN" the hall was shocked into silence as the green and silver formed on his robes, he grabbed the hat and threw it, at the same time Tek stood and stunned him "Ten points from Slytherin for stunning another student" the hall stood in silence again as the house points counter didn't move, no points taken, the Hat opened its mouth "Hogwarts says that she can't remove points from a student for defending an artefact of the Founders, the boy was about to attempt to reduce me to ash" the teachers all glared at Ron except Dumbledore who was scheming for a way to force the hat to change Ronald to a Gryffindor.

(A few Hours Later-Outside the Room of Requirement)

Tek and Nev were stood waiting as Sue rushed up to them, they then entered the room which looked exactly like the Teacher's Lounge, they all took a seat "So what actually Happened because I remember dying at the age of 60 from the killing curse to the back from my adopted son, so how are we here talking?" Nev and Sue looked at each other before Nev sighed "We, as in me, Row and Helga cast a spell which would reincarnate a number of people from our time" "Well, up to now, we have me, you two and Master Myrddin, now let me explain what I know of the current situation"

(A few hours of explanations later)

"Right so we keep Dumbledore away from Harry until we have enough evidence to fuck him over in court?" "Yep, we also must find Row and anyone else that came through" "That's the plan, also Sal why is your bag glowing?" the three turned and looked at the glowing bag and Tek sighed, he pulled out the box, which opened and a Deck and shadow apparatus flew out and into Susan's hands, she looked down at the top card _**Hogwarts-Helga, Founder of Hufflepuff (Synchro, Level 12, Earth Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4200)**_ , Tek sighed and explained the situation to Sue, the three then nodded at the plan they had come up with and returned to their common rooms.


	10. Chapter 9: The First Lessons

(The next morning-The Great Hall)

Tek was sat with Harry, Susan, Draco, Hermione, Daphne, Tracy and Neville when Ron walked over "Harry mate, stop hanging around with these puff's and snakes and hang with me and my mates" before anyone could say anything two older red heads had him stunned and floating towards the Slytherin table "Sorry" "About" "Him" "Our" "Brother" "is" "Not" "Very" "Intelligent" the two finished together, Tek smirked "I like you two, the names Tekuya but my friends call me Tek" "Gred" and "Forge" "at" "Your" "Service" Tek then noticed the glow in his bag, "Oh crap" he lifted the box up for it to open and two Decks and apparatus to land in the hands of the twins, in Fred's hand, he held _**Vengeful Earth-Groudon, King of the Core (Fusion, Level 12, Earth Attribute, Rock-Type, ATK:5500, DEF:5500)**_ and in George's hand was _**Tidal Power-Kyogre, King of the Sea (Fusion, Level 12, Water Attribute, Aqua-Type, ATK:5500, DEF:5500)**_ , they both looked confused, Tek looked in the box "Huh, only two left, I wonder who these are for" and with that he had to explain it all over again. Ten minutes later, the professors walked into the hall to see a group of 4 Slytherins, 2 Hufflepuffs, and 4 Gryffindors sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast, they walked over "20 point to Slytherin, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff for a bold show of inter-school unity" the students nodded and thanked then professors for the points and the timetable, Tek looked over his "Let's see transfiguration, then charms, then dinner, then double potions for the afternoon" all but Fred and George nodded, "Snape plans on trying to embarrass Master Myrddin this afternoon, I thought you might want to know" "Thanks Cassy" Tek got up and headed for the transfiguration classroom, the others followed in kind.

(Transfiguration Classroom-10 minutes later)

The group walked into the class and Tek walked up to the cat on the desk "Good morning Professor Mcgonagall, I'm impressed with your skill, though there is one fatal flaw, I'll explain once everyone is here" he then went and sat next to Harry, a few minutes after the bell, Ron and Seamus ran into the classroom, "lucky for us, the professor's not here" Mcgonagall chose that moment to jump off the desk and turn back into her human form "5 points each from Gryffindor for tardiness and next time your late I'll turn Mr Finnigan here into a pocket watch so that you're on time the next time" She then turned to Tek "How did you know it was me?" Tek smiled "Two reasons professor, 1, no cat is that well behaved. 2, I could see lines round your eyes that look suspiciously like your glasses" "Well then 10 points to Slytherin for being able to recognise me, now for an extra 5 points what is the transfiguration technique I used called?" "That would be Animagus or Animagi, the ability to transform into an animal at will, it is very hard to accomplish" "5 more points to Slytherin, well done Mr Vermilion, now todays lesson I would like you to change a Matchstick into a needle, like so" she turned and pointed her Wand at a matchstick it turned into a silver needle, Tek looked at his matchstick in boredom, he then wordlessly changed it into a diamond needle with snakes slithering around the head "Oh my, 10 point for a successful perfect transfiguration on your first try, 10 points for wordless casting and 10 points for 6th year transfiguration detail" Tek smiled and thanked her before reading into the material for the remainder of the lesson.

(Outside the Classroom on the way to charms)

Hermione looked at Tek "Hey Tek, how did you do that in Transfiguration?" Tek turned to her "Well Hermione, like Charms, Transfig has 3 simple steps to master, the first is to visualise what you want to do, the second is to believe that you can do what you are doing, then you have to pour the magic into the spell, Magic is all about visualisation and intent, hell the incantation and Wand movements aren't even necessary, here let me show you" he turned and pointed his Wand at a twig, he pushed his magic and visualised a wolf pup, a second later the twig turned into a wolf pup that run up to him and started jumping up playfully, Tek leaned down and picked it up and held it whilst stroking it and scratching it behind the ears "see, now come on we are going to be late".

(In the Charms Classroom)

Filtwick was about to started class when the group walked in, he then noticed the wolf pup in Tek's arms "um, Mr Vermilion, why do you have a wolf pup in your arms?" Tek blinked and looked down "Huh, I kinda forgot I was carrying this little guy and to answer your question, he isn't a wolf pup, he is a transfigured twig" The Charms professor blinked "You transfigured a twig into a wolf pup?" "Yep, he's quite playful" Tek answered playing with the wolf pup in his arms, Tek laughed as it licked his face "Would you believe that transfiguration isn't even my best subject?" everyone but Harry, Sue and Neville looked at him in shock "What is your best subject?" Filtwick asked out of curiosity "Well academically it's potions, but if you want over all, I'm brilliant with wards and Wand Crafting" Filtwick looked at him in surprise "You do know you shouldn't even be allowed to play with that sort of danger, right?" "Yeah well, I'm pretty good, if mine, Draco's, Harry's, Hermione's and Neville's Wands are examples, would you like me to craft one here?" Filtwick sighed and nodded, his curiosity getting the better of him Tek looked around and noticed a young Slytherin girl, the same one he'd found yesterday crying in the dorm room, he looked at her Wand and saw cracks in it, and his eyes widened "Stop! Don't do anything" he said to the young Slytherin, eyes wide she nodded "Pass me your Wand" she looked hesitant then defeated as she passed it to him, he looked it over and a darkness spread through his eyes, an aura of darkness started leaking from him as he examined the Wand, "This is why you were crying yesterday?" the girl nodded almost in tears, Filtwick walked over and looked at the Wand, the cracks in it looked like someone had been bending it "Looks like I found the person who is getting a new Wand, what is your name?" "Melody, Melody Smith" "A muggle name, this is a house problem, I will call for a house meeting, inform the others" he demanded to the other Slytherins who nodded.

Tek pulled the shrunken truck out and expanded it to its normal size, he then opened it and all of the cores, woods and gems floated out in front of him, he beckoned Melody over, she walk over to him "Now Mel, I want you to place your hands over the woods and grab the one or ones that resonate to you" she did as he asked and came back over with a bright pink wood "ah, Sakura wood, very fancy, now the same with the cores" she did as he asked again and came back over with three containers "Wow, very impressive, the first container is Unicorn Hair freely given, the second container is Fairy dust, freely given and the final one is Phoenix tears, freely given, you have three beautiful cores of light and a light wood to, go and choose a gem, I think I know which one you'll get" she walked over and grabbed a Sapphire "As I thought, you are going to go far, I promise they will not try what they did again, and if they dare, I will crush them" Tek promised as he mixed the dust in with the tears and then coated the hairs in the mix, he then fused them and created the usual spire, he then placed it on top of the block and tapped it twice with his wand, when it started to glow he began moulding it, after a few minutes he turned to Melody "The gem" she gave him it and he placed it on the tip, he then spent a few more minutes created and moulding until it was finally ready. He wiped sweat off his brow and handed her the Wand, she looked at him in worry "Don't worry about it, I'm more entuned to life and death Wands, so creating a pure light Wand took a bit out of me, now give it a wave" she waved it and a flow of golden sparks flew out of the gem and the area around her began to shine, Tek looked at her for a minute "Professor, do you have an inanimate object for me to transfigure?" the Professor nodded and handed him a feather, he then pointed his wand at it and did a Wand movement and the feather turned into a young Unicorn foal, it instantly went over to Melody and whined in happiness as she stroked it's mane "I thought so" Filtwick turned to him, "What did you figure out?" "Well, all Wand Crafters know that when golden sparks shoot out of a Wand when it bonds that the person is destined to have a familiar of the core, so I was going to go through the three until one reacted to her and it seems she is destined for a Unicorn familiar, she is a pure soul" Harry turned to him with confusion "What you say that the golden sparks signify a familiar?" "yes" "Well if you remember, gold sparks shot out of mine" "Well, that means you are destined to either have a Unicorn or a Phoenix familiar because well, I can't test you with the other animal without killing you and everyone in here so Professor, another feather?" the professor handed him another one, he changed it into a Unicorn, that had no interest in Harry, "well shit, em next light familiar" he then changed it into a Phoenix, it looked around for a second, before flying to Harry's shoulder and preening him "Well it looks like both of their familiars are in the distinct vicinity, that's why they are so excitable oh and Professor" he turned and cast the levitation charm at two feathers which then proceeded to float up bow to each other, then commence in a sword fight between them "Oh my, 30 points to Slytherin for everything you have done today and if you could look after her for me it would be much appreciated" Tek nodded and walked out of the classroom, Melody and his group following.


	11. Chapter 10: The Greasy Bat

(Potions Classroom-After Dinner)

Tek sat next to Melody and cast protection spells on all of the cauldrons his friends were using, he then turned as Professor Snape walked to the front but before the Professor could speak, Tek stood "Professor Snape, I need to demand a house meeting by the code rules" Snape looked at Tek in shock as he placed the cracked Wand in front of him "This is why" Snape looked at the Wand and nodded, Tek picked up the Wand and placed it back in the protective cover "Now that the problem has been resolved, there will be no silly Wand-Waving in this class, in the classroom, I can teach you to brew fame, bottle death and create concoctions to control the mind, well that is if you are not like the usual lot of dunderheads I deal with" he looked around the class until his eyes narrowed on Harry "Ah Mr Potter, our newest celebrity, tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry looked at him and raised an eyebrow "Sir that is a Newt level question and the answer is the drought of living death" "Where would you look if I told you to find me a Bezoar?" "A Bezoar is a stone that saves you from poison and would be found in the stomach of a goat or in your cupboard as a potions master is likely to have one" "What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" "The answer is there isn't a difference, they are the same plant also known as Aconite, now Professor, what would I get if I mixed Wolfsbane with Wormwood at 90 degrees for two hours?" "An explosion" "Wrong I would get a Magical inheritance test, what would I get if I used the same recipe in a Goblin made Mortar and pestal?" "I don't know" "Shame, you would get a creature blood inheritance test and finally what happens if you infuse Petals of the Lily flower with the blood of a stag?" "I don't have the answer, what do you get?" "you get me professor, you get me and I can't believe she chose you" and with that cryptic message he got up and left the class, Tek sighed and pulled out an inheritance test "Have a look Professor, this is the reason he said what he did" Snape read the family part and his eyebrows shot up "I had no idea, by the way do you know how old his sister would be?" "I believe that she would be a year under us, so she would be coming her next year" Snape nodded "Class dismissed I have a student to find" and with that he left the classroom at high speeds.

(At the Astronomy Tower)

Harry was sat down looking out across the lake thinking about the incident "*chuckles* I could have handled that so much better" he scolds himself "Yes, you probably could" Harry jumps and turns with his wand pointing straight at Snape "*Sighs* hello Professor, come here to give me detention?" "No, do you know what I had to do to track you down, I talked to three different portraits then had to ask 1 of the house elves where you were, Mr Vermilion showed me your inheritance sheet well the family part *sighs* I'm sorry" "Why do you hate me Sir?" "*Sighs* when I was in School, I was bullied by a teen named James Potter, your Father, now I won't say I'm perfect but in truth, the reason he targeted me was because I was the best friend of Lily Evens, your Mother, so after 7 years of bullying from him and his groupies, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew, I decided to solidify my hate on anything related to them, the only thing Potter I couldn't hate was Lily, I'm sorry that my childhood memories caused you pain from me, it won't happen again" "Sir, would you like to see the rest of my inheritance?" "I would but Mr Vermilion has it" "Okay Tek, you can come out now" the two turned to see the shadows move around before Tek walked out of them Snape raised an eyebrow "let me guess, you want to read my inheritance sheet too?" Tek smirked "Well it would be most appreciated" "Before I give you these, you must make an oath that you will not reveal what you learn, this way even a ligimens can't find out" "I Severus Tobias Snape, do here by swear on my life and magic that I will not reveal what I see on Hadrian James Potter's and Tekuya Vermilion's Inheritance sheets until they allow me, so I say it, so it shall be, So mote be it" a golden light flashed around him signifying the oath had taken effect, Tek then handed him the sheets, as he looked over Tek's his eyebrows shot up behind his fringe, then when he looked at Harry's sheet, his eyes darkened dramatically, and his magic followed, at this point Tek was staring at his left forearm, "Em Professor, what is on your forearm that has Tek staring at it?" Snape looked up and saw Tek staring intently at his left forearm, before he could do anything Tek grabbed his arm and lifted his sleeve, Tek hissed "My Mark, what hassss he done?" Snape looked at him in a mixture of curiosity and confusion "Your mark?" "Yesss, I created thissss mark, it wasss a ssssign of loyalty to me, anyone wearing it wassss my loyal friend and follower, he hassss corrupted and violated my mark, thisss will not sssstand" as he Hissed the last word out he pulled out his wand **'Change and return to your natural state, my loyal mark'** Snape and Harry watched in awe and fascination as the skull and snake changed into the Slytherin house symbol "There now that's fixed" "What did you do?" "Well I changed the violated Version back to the original version, this means that my heir can't use it against you though if you turn against me, you'll drop dead" Snape looked at the symbol and thanked Tek before hugging Harry and telling them that dinner should be soon, handing them their sheets and heading in the direction of the dungeons.


	12. Chapter 11: Sal and Merlin vs a Troll

(Halloween-The Great Hall)

Everyone was sat eating and chatting when the doors were slammed open, Professor Quirrell ran in panting "TROLL…IN THE DUNGEONS…I just thought you should know" and with that he fainted. The entire hall was silent before every student bar a few started to panic "SILENCE, will prefects please escort students to their common rooms?" Tek stood up and faced the Headmaster "Headmaster Dumbledore, you seem to have forgotten that the Slytherin Common Room is in the Dungeons, so if we listen to you, we will most likely die" Everyone was shocked at his statement until they put two and two together and agreed with him, they turned to the Headmaster, at the same time, Tek and Harry were getting ready to go and find Hermione, who they found out from Lavender was crying in the second floor bathroom "All Students will go to their common rooms except Slytherins who will go to the Astronomy tower" as the students were leaving the hall, Harry and Tek cast silent and wandless not-notice-me and disillusionist charms on themselves and ran towards the second floor bathrooms. The two didn't notice Susan and Neville do the same thing.

(Outside the Second Floor Bathrooms)

Tek and Harry stopped running and cancelled the charms on themselves and not a minute later Nev and Sue did the same thing "What are you two doing here?" Tek asked surprised by their appearance "Mione is our friend too" the four then heard a very familiar voice scream, they all ran into the room and saw Hermione sat under a sink whilst the great ugly beast was trashing everything "Guys, I speak Troll, give me a minute" Tek said as he walked forward, the Troll noticed and turned to look at him *Greetings Friend, why are you in this castle? Shouldn't you be in the forest or by some mountains?* *I was brought by the one who covers his head, he ordered me to destroy* *Why did you listen to him?* *He is controlled by my old master, now I'm sorry but I must follow my masters wish, you die now* "Shit, everyone stay away from me, I'm currently who he's after" and with that Tek pulled out his Wand and aimed it at the Troll **"Bombarda"** the explosive spell hit the Troll in the chest causing it to bleed, Harry then pulled out is Wand and created a whip from fire, he then latched it around the Trolls club and pulled, incinerating half of it and snapping what was left into splinters, Tek then cracked his neck and his Wand glowed an eerie green, he pointed it in the direction of the Troll "I'm sorry, I really, really am but you are trying to hurt my friends, I have no choice, **Avada Kadavra** " the killing curse flew out of his Wand and hit the Troll in the face, killing it instantly, it fell to the ground with a thud, Hermione quickly came down from her fear-induced high, she looked at Tek with wide eyes "You used an Unforgivable" Tek looked at her "This scares you" it wasn't a question, Hermione nodded slightly "It's fine, I don't expect you to keep being my friend" before anyone could answer, Tek raised an wandless shield and a stunning spell hit it, Tek and the others turned to see Dumbledore charging another spell, whilst the other professors were looking in shock at the Troll corpse "What do you think you are doing Dumbledore, attacking a Lord of a most Ancient, Noble and Powerful house is a Life sentence in Azkaban" "So is casting an Unforgivable" "not true, the Troll sadly is not a creature of equal or Higher than human intelligence, so casting the spell in self-defence was within my rights" Professor Mcgonagall stepped forward "What were you all doing here?" "well, thanks to a certain Red-haired idiot that we all know, Mione was up here crying so we came up to get her and found the Troll attacking her" "Well, 20 points to Slytherin for defending a fellow student, 15 points from Slytherin for casting that spell, and 10 points to Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor for inter school unity" and with that everyone left in their different directions.

(A few Hours Later)

Tek stood in front of the others "Now is there anything we need to discuss?" Melody raised her hand "What's up Mel?" "What you said before, how am I your soon to be Sister?" "Ah, see now, do you live with a family?" "No, my parents died in a car crash when I was 4, I have lived in an orphanage ever since" "Right then, would you like to be my Sister?" "Why are you asking? I don't understand, why would you want an average girl as your Sister?" Tek walked over and pulled her into his arms, "Oh dear sweet Melody, you are brilliant, you are in no way average, you are sweet, powerful, kind and I want you as a Sister, and when we find my other Sister, I'm sure she'll agree with me, so do you want to be my Sister?" Melody nodded with tear-filled eyes, Tek pulled out his Wand "I Lord Tekuya Vermilion/ Salazar Solstice Slytherin, head of the Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful House of Vermilion, do here by adopt Melody Smith into the Vermilion Line by Blood and Magic and the Slytherin line by Magic, I also transfer, Lordship of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Dragneel to Melody Vermilion, so I say it, so it shall be, so mote be it" stunned, Melody stared at him and murmured "So mote be it" a golden light enveloped them both, when it died down, there were streaks of Blue and black in Melody's bright red hair and a ring with a dragon on it on her finger "Hello Lady Melody Vermilion-Dragneel, Head of the Dragneel family" Tek stated with mirth in his tone and eyes "Now if the Slytherins try anything, you have the protection of the Dragneel family magic, Slytherin family magic and the Vermilion family magic and me" Mel just held herself against his chest and cried. Tek turned to the others, we need to return. I am needed in a meeting before everyone leaves.


	13. Chapter 12: The new Prince of Slytherin

(Back in the real world-Slytherin Common room)

Snape stood on front of the fire looking over all of the students with Tek and Mel next to him "*Sighs* you have been called here on the principle of bullying a student who is under the protection of a Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful house, I'll hand this over to you Tekuya" "Thank you Professor, I stand here in the presence of Slytherin himself" he turns and looks at the portrait of his older self "and I find myself ashamed that I was placed in this house" there were gasps from many "I do not tolerate bullies, nor to I tolerate one of my own being threatened, the ones who tried to snap her Wand stand up now and I will go easy on you, if not, I will drag your stunned, tied up arses to the DMLE myself" one of the seventh years stood tall and came to the front "You can't demand things to be done in this room, only I as the Prince of Slytherin and Professor Snape as the head of house can, so I suggest you shut up and sit down, if you don't I'll put you down" Tek raised an eyebrow "Is that a threat?" "It's a promise" "Then I Tekuya Vermilion, challenge you, Marcus Flint for the position of Prince of Slytherin" more gasps, Marcus smirked cockily "I accept" Marcus flung a disarming spell at Tek, who within the blink of an eye used his Wand to deflect the spell into a nearby wall, "Is that the best you have?" Marcus growled and started throwing spell after spell at him from disarming to blood boiling, Tek just smirked and deflected them all but the last one which he twirled around on the tip of his Wand **'Change to stunning, I command you'** the spell changed from sickly yellow to bright red and was thrown back, hitting Marcus in the chest, stunning him and ending the Duel "The Duel is over, The winner is Tekuya, the Prince of Slytherin" Tek nodded to Severus before turning to the others, "now, you will listen and obey, I do not, except bullying, if I catch you bullying, I will break you in half, and if you target Melody again, well you won't live to tell about it" and with that, He, Mel, Draco, Daph and Trace left the common room with their trunks.

(On the train-a few hours later)

The group was sat in the extended train compartment ready to Duel, when Ron barged in "Heya Harry, come with me mate, don't hang around these slimey snakes and death eater wannabes" Tek raised an eyebrow and shared a look with harry before speaking "Doesn't he understand that you really don't like him, he is an idiot after all" "Shut the fuck up you death eater, you are probably getting ready to kill him in service for your master" "*sighs* Sorry can you repeat that in a language I understand, you see, I don't speak Moron" "Before he could do anything, Tek raised his hand and forced his magic through it, throwing Ron out of the compartment before locking the door "now then, who wants to go first?"

(Waring Yu-Gi-Oh alert)

Tek and Fred pulled out there Decks and set them on the table "DUEL" **(Tek: 8000, Fred: 8000)** "Alright Fred, you can go first" Fred smiled and drew his cards "I'll start by playing the field Spell, _**Tidal Power-Shining Lake**_ this allows me to add 1 _**Tidal Power**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, I'll add _**Tidal Power-Caravanha (Level 4, Water Attribute, Fish-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1300)**_ , I then Summon _**Tidal Power-Caravanha**_ and with his effect I can Special Summon another _**Tidal Power**_ monster from my Hand or Deck, I choose _**Tidal Power-Mantyke (Level 4, Water Attribute, Aqua-Type, ATK:1400, DEF:1300)**_ from my Deck, I then XYZ Summon, Speed of a Torpedo and aggression of a great white, surface and tear your enemies apart at lightning speed, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Tidal Power-Sharpedo (XYZ, Rank 4, Water Attribute, Fish-Type, ATK:2700, DEF:2200)**_ and with my field spell in play, his ATK and DEF boost _**(ATK:3100, DEF:2600)**_ , your move" "Very good Fred well played, now I activate my field spell _**Anomaly-Ruins of Civilisation**_ this also allows me to add 1 _**Anomaly**_ card from my Deck to my Hand and I choose to add _**Anomaly-The Fracture in Time**_ which I will then activate, I then Summon _**Anomaly-Future Fungus (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Plant-Type, ATK:500, DEF:500)**_ then with its effect, I will Special Summon _**Anomaly-Giant Worm (Tuner, Level 3, Earth Attribute, Insect-Type, ATK:1100, DEF:1300)**_ now I activate my Worm's effect, I can send 1 _**Anomaly**_ card from my hand or field to the Graveyard, then add 1 _**Anomaly**_ Spell or Trap from my Deck to my Hand, I'll send _**Anomaly-Mer Creature**_ to the Graveyard, then I'll add _**Anomaly-Becker's Shotgun**_ from my Deck to my Hand. I'll then Tune my level 3 _**Anomaly-Giant Worm**_ with my Level 4 _**Anomaly-Future Fungus**_ , with teeth like swords and the strength of a lion, roam the field and decimate all in your path, Synchro Summon, Level 7, _**Anomaly-Gorgonopsid (Synchro, Level 7, Earth Attribute, Dinosaur-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ and when this card is Summoned, the top 3 cards of your Deck are sent to the Graveyard. also with the four _**Anomaly**_ cards that were sent to the Graveyard, my continuous Spell gains 4 counters giving my monster 400 ATK, add that to the field Spell boost and then I activate _**Anomaly-Becker's Shotgun**_ and equip it to **Anomaly-Gorgonopsid** giving it 1000 ATK" _**(ATK:4600, DEF:2700)**_ "Now attack the overgrown tuna with DEMOLTION CRUNCH!" **(Tek: 8000, Fred: 6500)** , now I end my turn" Fred looked at the monster on Tek's field contemplating how to get over it "I Summon _**Tidal Power-Feebas (Tuner, Level 3, Water Attribute, Fish-Type, ATK:800, DEF:1600)**_ this monster allows me to Special Summon 1 _**Tidal Power**_ monster from my Hand or Deck, I Special Summon _**Tidal Power-Remoraid (Level 3, Water Attribute, Fish-Type, ATK:1200, DEF:1000)**_ I then tune my Level 3 _**Tidal Power-Feebas**_ with my Level 3 _**Tidal Power-Remoraid**_ , Floating through the sea, on the streams of Kyogre, surface to show the world your power, Synchro Summon, Level 6, _**Tidal Power-Manaphy, Price of the Sea (Synchro, Level 6, Water Attribute, Aqua-Type, ATK:2300, DEF:2200)**_ now with his Special ability I Special Summon my _**Tidal Power-Feebas, Tidal Power-Mantyke**_ and my _**Tidal Power-Caravanha**_ from my Graveyard, I then Tune my level 3 _**Feebas**_ with my level 4 _**Mantyke**_ , Runner of the north, and speed of the wind, stride to us at great speeds, and you're your enemies the power of water, Synchro Summon, Level 7, _**Tidal Power-Suicune, The North Wind (Synchro, Level 7, Water Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ and with my flied power boost, their ATK and DEF increase" _**(Suicune-ATK:3200, DEF:2700) (Manaphy-ATK:2900, DEF:2800) (Caravanha-ATK:2000, DEF:1700)**_ "Now I activate _**Manaphy**_ 's second effect, I can shuffle 1 card on your field into your Deck, I choose your _**Gorgonopsid**_ " "Not this time, I activate my monsters effect, I can shuffle 1 _**Anomaly**_ monster from my Graveyard into my Deck to negate an effect you activate, once per turn, so I shuffle, _**Mer Creature**_ and your effect is negated" "Damn, your move" "Finally, I Summon the monster _**Anomaly-Kaprosuchus (Tuner, Level 4, Water Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1900, DEF:1600)**_ , this allows me to Special Summon _**Anomaly-Future Fungus**_ , I then Tune my Level 4 _**Kaprosuchus**_ with my Level 4 _**Future Fungus**_ , Ancient power of old, destroy of life, come to me now and annihilate my enemies, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Anomaly-Gigantosaurus (Synchro, Level 8, Earth Attribute, Dinosaur-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ When this monster is Summoned, I can discard up to two random cards from your Hand, so I choose the two closest to your Deck, and my monster gain ATK and DEF thanks to my field Spell." _**(ATK:3800, DEF:3300)**_ "Now, _**Gorgonopsid**_ destroy his _**Manaphy**_ " **(Tek: 8000, Fred: 4800)** "Now _**Gigantosaurus**_ destroy his _**Suicune**_ " **(Tek: 8000, Fred: 4200)** Tek looked out of the window "Shit we're almost at Kings Cross" the others looked out of the window and nodded, before the two put their Decks away.

(At Kings Cross Station-5 minutes later) (Yu-Gi-Oh ended for a while)

Tek, Harry, Melody, Daph and Trace were stood waiting for Daph and Trace's guardians when they flooed in "Tracy" "Daphne" "MUM!" the two shouted in unison before running up to the two women and hugging them, Tek, Harry, Daphne's Father and the little girl hiding behind him laughed at the two girls enthusiasm, Daphne then turned to introduce everyone "Mum, Dad, Astoria and Aunt Alexis meet Tekuya Vermilion, Melody Dragneel and Hadrian Potter, our friends from school, Harry, Mel, Tek, meet my Mum, the lady Evelyn Greengrass, My Father, the Lord Cygnus Greengrass, my little Sister Astoria Greengrass and my Aunt and Tracy's Mum, the Lady Alexis Davis" Tek and Harry bowed "It is an honour to meet you, my Lord and Ladies, I hope to get better acquainted with you in the future" "And we you Heir Vermilion, any friend of Daphne's is welcome in our Household" "Why thank you lady Greengrass, but it is Lord Vermilion also a proper introduction is needed it seems, allow me to introduce you to my best friend, Lord Hadrian James Potter and my lovely sister, Lady Melody Dragneel nee Smith" "Smith, that is a muggle name is it not?" "It is, I adopted her by magic and blood into my family, now not to be rude but we must go and inform Hadrian's ex-guardians that he will not be returning with them" he walked over to Lord Greengrass and shook his hand, he walked over to the lady Greengrass and kissed the back of her Hand, he did the same with the Lady Davis, he got hugs from Daphne and Tracy, he then walked over to Astoria who was watching them carefully "And I hope I will see you sometime this Christmas, young lady Greengrass" he said kissing the back of her hand, she then blushed to the point her parents thought her head might explode, the three then walked away and over to where the Dursley's were waiting. The three saw the Dursley's and Tek walked forward "Mr. Dursley?" "Yes, what so you want?" "Good, I am here to inform you that, you no longer have Guardianship over young Hadrian James Potter, I hope this pleases you" Vernon instantly grinned "That's bloody brilliant, thank you for informing us" the Dursley's then left, Tek then grabbed them and shadow-walked to Slytherin Manor "Harry Stay here, I need to go and get Mel's Guardianship" and with that he put on a glamour making him look like he was 31 and grabbed Mel's arm and shadow-walked to Brixton Orphanage.


	14. Chapter 13: Melody and the Sword

(Brixton Orphanage-7 minutes later)

Tek walked into the Orphanage in his façade, he walked over to the welcome desk, where a woman was sat reading "Hello there" she looked up at him "Hello, I'm guessing you're here to adopt?" "I am, you see my wife cannot bear children but we want one, so I thought it would be best to come here" she stood up smiling "Well you made the right chose, please follow me, the children are through here" the two walked through but before they got into the room with the children, they heard shouting "SHUT UP MELODY, YOU DON'T MATTER, ALL YOU ARE IS A LITTLE FREAK, YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO US NORMAL CHILDREN AND NO ONE WILL ADOPT YOU!" the two adults looked at each other with frowns "Please excuse me for a second Mr. ?" "Mr. Vermilion, Tekuya Vermilion" she nodded and walked into the room and shut the door "HOW DARE YOU, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL HER THOSE NAMES OR SAY ANY OF THAT, SHE IS JUST AS SPECIAL AS ALL THE OTHER CHILDREN AND HAS AS MUCH CHANSE OF GETTING ADOPTED AS YOU DO" "NO SHE DOESN'T, SHE IS A LITTLE FREAK AND NO ONE WILL CARE ABOUT HER EVER" "THEN I DON'T EXIST THEN, I CARE ABOUT HER, YOU YOUNG LADY NEED TO LEARN MANNERS, I MIGHT JUST SEND THE NICE MAN OUTSIDE AWAY AND TELL HIM THAT THE CHILDREN HERE ARE LITTLE BRATS THAT LIKE TO HURT OTHERS, now get ready and into position" she opened the door "I am so sorry about that Mr. Vermilion" "no harm done" the two walked into the room, he looked around at all of the children who for the most part had smiling faces, he noticed that Melody's looked a bit fake and a girl in the corner was looking down on everyone, he walked over to Melody, "Please smile properly, faking a smile creates a mask, and it isn't healthy" Mel looked down for a minute before looking at him with a proper smile, Tek nodded and motioned for the woman to come with him, they left the room and went to her office. The two sat down "I've made my decision, I want the girl with the bright red hair "Young Melody Smith, fine but I have to ask you some questions" "Go ahead" "What is your employment?" "I'm the head of the Vermilion industries company, we create computers and consoles" "What sort of house do you live in? And is it child safe?" "I live in a mansion madam, and yes, it is perfectly child friendly" "Do you have enough time to raise a child? And I will need to see your public record" Tek pulled the newly formed records out of a folder he had in his bag, and handed them to the lady "I work for 10 hours a day, from 5am-3pm, I have more than enough time for her" the woman nodded and handed him a sheet, he quickly read over it before signing "Congratulations, you now have officially adopted Melody Dragneel? As your Daughter" "Dragneel is my Wife's maiden name" "well I will go and get her now" the woman left the room and after a few minutes of muffled shouting, she walked back in with Melody who looked like she was about to burst into tears Tek breathed in and out to hold his temper "I suspect the rude one didn't take it too well" "No" "*Sighs* Melody, come over here" Melody walked over, tears still brimming in her eyes, Tek brought his hand up and wiped her tears away, "come on, let's go home".

(At Slytherin Manor-1 Hour Later)

After Mel and Harry had settled into the manor, the three were sat talking about what the needed to do next, when a flash of blue engulfed the room, when they stopped covering their eyes, they saw a black sword with a glowing purple aura floating in the middle of the room with a note attached to it, the three walked towards it, when Melody fell to her knees, Harry felt woozy and Tek looked at them in confusion "Harry, Mel what's wrong?" his Digivice beeped "Tek, that sword absorbs light, and Melody is a light affinity, it's eating at her energy, wrap it in your magic" Tek nodded at Keramon and cloaked the sword in a bubble of his magic, he then picked up the note and started reading outload for the others in the room

 **Dear Guardians of the Past,**

 **We the Guardians of the Traveller have sent this sword back in time, you see in our time this sword was controlled by the being known as Crota, Son of Oryx and Price of Darkness, the Sword was used to slay many Guardians and it absorbed their light, the time we sent it to was supposed to be the time of the heir of the blade, please be careful, if you are full of light, this sword will suck it out of you, killing you in the process and if you can wield it, it will corrupt you if you are not it's heir.**

 **Good Luck Guardians**

 **Cayde-6, Zavala and Ikora**

"Huh, well that is new, I guess we take it to Gringotts and ask for an inheritance check on it also Harry remind me we need to find time to contact your Parents" Harry nodded but Mel looked confused "Wait aren't James and Lily Potter deceased?" Tek nodded "Then how are you going to contact them?" "Simple, he wasn't born a Potter, he was born a Banner, he was then adopted by the Potters, does that explain it" the other two nodded and the three plus sword shadow-walked to Gringotts.

(Gringotts Bank)

Tek, Harry and Mel walked over to Griphook, "Hello, Teller Griphook, could you please take us to Account Manager Goldtooth?" Griphook nodded and lead them to Goldtooth's office, he bowed to them as they bowed back, then they knocked on the door "Enter", the three nodded before opening the door.


	15. Chapter 14: The Sword of Crota

The three teens walked into the room and bowed to the goblin "Hello, Account Manager Goldtooth, may your gold forever flow" "such good manners, the other wizards and witches could learn a few things from you, may your enemies fall at your feet, now may I ask what is the meaning for this visit, now why are you three here? Not that it isn't nice to see you Lords Emerys and Slytherin and I can't forget you Lady Dragneel" "How did you" "He knows these things and why we are here, this is the answer" Tek answered pulling the sword off his back and placing it on the table, Goldtooth instantly went to inspect it "I wouldn't, anything with light in it that is not the heir of the blade, is killed when touching it, It absorbs their light and life energy, we almost lost Melody from her being in a certain proximity to it" "I see, so what do I need to do?" "I'd like you to run an inheritance test on it, then we are taking Mel to her vault to meet her familiar, then I'm going to the Achnadin vault" The goblin nodded and ran his hand over the blade, then over a sheet, it glowed and writing scrolled down it, the goblin then read it "Well this says that it is the Blade of Crota, it's heir is the Prince of Darkness and has a Vault here at Gringotts, it also says that the heir is in this room, so we are going to go down to the Vault with the sword and the heir shall be revealed" the teens followed him out of the room.

(Outside the Darkness Vault)

Harry, Mel, Tek and Goldtooth got out of the cart and looked at the weird, deformed protectors of the Vault "Okay? The hell? What are these?" Goldtooth shrugged "Now Who had the worst reaction to the blade?" Mel raised her hand "Go and sit in the cart, it will be safer for you" she went to the cart "Now who had the next bad reaction to the blade?" Harry raised his hand as Tek's eyes widened in realization "Oh, shit, it's me, I'm the heir of Darkness" Goldtooth nodded and smirked "Damn you Goldtooth you knew all along" Tek growled before walking over to the door with the sword, he removed the magic around it and grabbed the hilt with both hands, the aura of purple and black wrapped around him and the blade before disappearing and the creatures bowed their heads. He walked up to the Vault and noticed the seal on the floor looked exactly looked the sword blade, so he slide the blade into the seal, this in turn opened the door to the Vault, he walked inside to see Galleons everywhere, he ignored them when he saw a sheath for the sword, a ring that looked suspiciously like a Lord Ring and a letter underneath the ring, he walked forward and put on the ring, he was then flooded with memories, he then attached the sheath to his back and picked up the letter, he unfolded it to read it and noticed that there was a blueish energy writing the letter at this exact time and place, he looked on dumbfounded as this energy wrote the letter for him, when it had finally finished he started to read

 **Dear Heir of Darkness**

 **If you have gotten this letter, it means you have my Son's Blade and are the Heir to both mine and his Legacy, my name is Oryx, father of Crota and creator of the 'Taken', all I ask of you is that you use that Blade well until Crota and I awaken in this Time, good luck, my Grandson**

 **Oryx**

Tek nodded "I'll do you proud, Grandfather" and with that he sheathed his blade and walked out of the Vault, he then looked at the guards "Hello, my loyal Thralls, I now know how to create and summon more of you, thank you for defending my Vault" the thralls made a warbled screaming noise and bowed again and with that Tek got back in the cart and they set off towards the Dragneel and Achnadin Vaults.

(The Dragneel Vault-4 Minutes Later)

Tekuya and Melody walked over to the Vault and watched as the drake climbed out of the shadows "Drake of the Dragneel Vault, I present to you, your Mistress Lady Melody Dragneel" the Drake walked over and bit her on the side, she quickly lifted her top slightly and looked at the image of a Drake on her side "I live to serve, Dragon Slayer" and with that Melody and Tek returned to the cart and were setting off to the Achnadin Vault.

(The Achnadin Vault-3 Minutes Later)

Tek bowed to his guards "Hello guardians, I wish to enter my Vault" the dragons and magician moved out of the way "Thank you" He walked into the Vault only to come face to face with another Golden box, just like the one with the Decks in it the first time, he opened the box to see 5 new Decks and Apparatus "Well it looks like we have 5 new Duellists, this should be interesting" and with that he walked out of the Vault again, after placing the box in his bag after shrinking it, and went to cart to return to the surface.

(In Diagon Alley-10 Minutes Later)

Harry, Tek and Mel walked out of the Bank just in time for Hedwig to flame onto Harry's shoulder "Hedwig will be taking us home, grab onto me" the other two teens grabbed onto him and Hedwig flamed them back to the manor, it was then that Harry noticed the letter attached to her leg "Who sent me mail?" he carefully took the letter off of Hedwig's leg and started to read it, he then turned to the other teens "Daph has invited us over for Christmas, are we going? And if so are we bringing the box?" Tek nodded twice and went to go pack, Mel and Harry followed, after writing a reply to Daphne.

(Greengrass Manor-The next day)

Tekuya, Harry and Mel stepped out of the Floo and looked around the room, they then noticed Daph, Trace and Astoria stood there watching with amusement "Hey girls, how are ya?" Tek asked "Oh, we're fine, just enjoying the view" Tek raised an eyebrow and smirked "So Daph, interested in Mel are ya? You shouldn't stare at her for too long, it makes you look obvious" Daph blushed "Shut up, I wasn't staring idiot" she turned her head away "Oh, is Daphne a Tsundare? That makes sense with her Ice Queen persona then" Tek looked thoughtful, while Mel was looking at the floor with a blush and Harry was just laughing his ass off, this continued for a minute before a golden glow started emanating from Tek's bag "Oh, you have got to be Fucking with me" the box opened and three Decks and Shadow Game Apparatus shot out and flew into Daph, Trace and Astoria's hands "Well here we go again".


	16. Chapter 15: A Greengrass Christmas

After a few explanations, the Girls looked at their Main monsters, for Melody it was _**Purity-Rainbow, Goddess of the Unicorns (Fusion, Level 11, Divine Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:4500, DEF:4300)**_ for Tracy, it was _**Feline-Nundu, King of the Big Cats (Fusion, Level 11, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:?, DEF:?)**_ , for Daphne _**Glacier-Daphne, Queen of Ice (Fusion, Level 11, Water Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:4800, DEF:4500)**_ , Tori looked down at her Deck and gasped, Everyone turned to see her main monster _**Hogwarts-Salazar, Founder of Slytherin (Synchro, Level 12, Water Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:4700, DEF:4200)**_ "Well looks like we know what house young Astoria is going into" Daph raised an eyebrow "Is this supposed to be hinting at something Tek?" Tek looked at the card and sweat dropped "Huh, even Duel Monsters believes that you're an Ice Queen" Daph's left eyebrow twitched "And what is that supposed to mean?" "Well, I don't make the cards, I just find them in that golden box, which keeps appearing in one of my Vaults" Harry and Mel nodded to show their agreement "Huh, a Vault that updates Duel Monster Decks, that's cool as fuck" "I know right, now all of our group has them bar Hannah but from what I've heard from Sue, she is happy to watch the game but not to play it" "I heard my name, why are you talking about me?" they turn to see Sue, Draco, Neville, Hannah, Fred and George stood there looking at them "Well 'ello everyone, 'ow 're ya?" "Tek, never impersonate Hagrid again, it just doesn't work for you" Tek just grinned "Kay", just as they were about to move Astoria ("Story or Tori, make up your mind, and stick with one, I don't like that name" I gulped "Yes Tori") Tori started Giggling whilst looking through her Deck, they all turned to look at her "I found Daph, and she is scowling as always" she said through her giggles, Tek walked over and had a look before falling to the floor laughing his ass off "Oh that is just too perfect" Daph walked over and looked, her eye started to twitch again "It seems that your Vault shares your sense of humour" "It has to, that is the second card to call you that in under 10 minutes" Everyone but Tracy, Harry, and Tori looked between them in confusion "Her main monster is called Daphne and then there is a card in Tori's Deck is also called Daphne, both monsters are blonde with blue eyes" Tek then looked at the other Deck and fell over "Tek, what's wrong? What happened?" Tek looked hem all in the eyes "These two have the same Deck, but only one has the full Extra Deck of 23 different Monsters, the other only has 8 different Extra Deck Monsters" "I thought the rules said you could only have 15 Extra Deck?" "You can, but they were thinking of making it 30, but that's not the point, this person can use different Extra Deck Monsters in different Duels, it is brilliant, though I would not recommend ever trying to Summon the one on top" "Why?" "It takes 7 different Monsters to Summon it" the whole groups jaws dropped in disbelief "SEVEN!?" Tek nodded.


	17. Chapter 16: What is this?

(In the gardens of Greengrass Manor)

Tek and the others stopped when his bag started glowing again "Oh what now?" he opened it up to see the box that only had one Deck and Apparatus in before now shot out another 11 Decks shot out of it and into the hands of the Teens "I'm not even going to ask how that works, but it looks like we have new Decks" Tek looked at the top card of his new Decks Extra Deck, _**Cybertron-Bruticus, Destroyer of Light (Fusion, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:5000, DEF:5000)**_ "Wow, my cards must believe me to be a psychopath or at least a sociopath" everyone one walked over and looked at the top card of his Deck then remembered his other one Nev then decided to crack a joke "Well, being who you are, is it that much of a surprise?" he asked in a joking manner, Tek mock scowled at him "Shut it you, what did you get?" Neville looked self-conscious for a second before lifting his card _**Hogwarts-Godric, Founder of Gryffindor (Synchro, Level 12, Fire Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:4500, DEF:4000)**_ Tek looked at the card for a few seconds before falling to the fall holding his chest laughing his heart out, after a few minutes of this he calmed enough to talk "Oh, that is just perfect, you couldn't have gotten a deck more suitable for ya" Nev gave him a mock scowl "You, shush, what did you get Hermione?" Hermione lifted her card _**Aliens-Quaturi Salandru, The Universal Destroyer (Level 12, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK? DEF?)**_ "wow Hermione, I didn't expect you to be the type to enjoy Alien theories" Hermione shrugged and motioned for Mel to show her Deck. Mel showed the top card _**Beacon-Ozpin, Leader of the Hunters (Fusion, Level 12, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:5500, DEF:5500)**_ Daphne then showed her card _**Grimm-Salem, Queen of the Grimm (Fusion, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Grimm-Type, ATK:5500, DEF:5500)**_ Tracy showed her card, not seconds after _**Aincrad-The Fatal Scythe, Annihilator of Hope (Fusion, Dark Attribute, Zombie-Type, ATK:5000, DEF:5000)**_ she then motioned to Tori who looked at her card and blushed, everyone went over to her and looked at the card _**Arc of Annihilation, Tekuya (XYZ, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:7500, DEF:0)**_ everyone went slack-jawed and turned to Tek for answers, they got their response through the image of a slack-jawed, eyes bulged and stammering Tekuya "That cards attack stat is insane, what the actual hell can attack over that?" Daph raised an eyebrow "Yes the attack stat is insane, but did you not notice the name of the card?" Tek looked back up at the cards name and read over it a few times before it clicked, his eyes popped out and his jaw hit the ground (AN: not really but cartoons are fun like that) his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted. The group then spent the next few minutes trying to wake Tekuya up before Melody just slapped him, Tek shot straight up and stood still like a statue "I'm sorry Mother, I will get up faster next time…" he looked around "*Sighs* thank you for waking me" he motioned for them to continue Fred was the first to show his card _**A.N-Konahrik, Leader of the Dragon Priests (Fusion, Level 11, Dark Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:4200, DEF:3800)**_ George was the next to show his card _**Tamriel-Dragonborn, The Ultimate Dragon Slayer (Fusion, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:?, DEF?)**_ Sue lifted her card _**Moon Spirit Goddess (Fusion, Level 9, Light Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:3500, DEF:3000)**_ Draco then revealed his card _**Dragonic-Catastrophe, Dragon-God of Darkness (Fusion, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:5500, DEF:5500)**_ Harry looked down at his card in confusion "Um, guys, I'm not too sure this card is real" they looked at the card _**DBZ-Vegito, The Ultimate Saiyan Warrior (Fusion, Level 0, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:?, DEF:?)**_ "I can see why you would see it as not real, but there are a couple of other cards like that in the Deck with the massive Extra Deck" "Wait really?" "Yeah, there's three Monsters at least that are level 0" "Wow, that's crazy" "Yeah, here it is" _**Digi-Deitymon, Digimon of Destiny (Fusion, Level 0, Divine Attribute, Divine-Beast-Type, ATK:0, DEF:0)**_ "Why is it so hard to Summon if it has no Attack or Defence stats?" Tek looked at the effect "Ah, here it is, if this card is Summoned, you win the Duel" "Wait, you can win a Duel, just like that!?" "Yeah, some cards allow it, now though, I wish to hear Hermione explain a few of our Decks, as they are of mundane origin" "Well, I guess we should start with Neville's _**Avenger**_ Deck, you see the Avengers are real in the muggle world, they live in New York" "Can we please use the word mundane, it is more respectful than muggle" "Oh. Right, as I was saying it then comes to Sue's _**Ariel Assault**_ , Draco's _**Dragon Tamers**_ , Fred's _**Tidal Power**_ and George's _**Vengeful Earth**_ Decks are based off of a mundane computer game known as Pokémon, a few Decks like my _**Time War**_ , Tek's _**Anomaly**_ and _**Cybertron**_ , Daph's _**Grimm**_ , Mel's _**Beacon**_ and Harry's _**DBZ**_ Decks are all based on mundane T.V shows, then Fred and George's new Decks are based on a game called the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, which is a really popular mundane game (AN: By the way, I making it so Harry and the group were born in 2004, so as to include virtually everything I've put here) so there is a lot of mundane ideas behind most of our Decks, also, I'm very glad that Tek and Harry's new Decks don't exist like the Avengers" "Why not?" "Well for Harry's Deck, the people from the show were so strong they could destroy an entire planet with a simple energy attack and in Teks case, his creatures are giant robots from the planet Cybertron, who are so strong it takes the hardest hitting weapons the mundane military has to even damage them, they also don't run on electricity so they could come into our world and destroy us as they are also most likely unaffected by the unforgivables or any spell other than maybe exploding curses" "Holy Fuck".


	18. Chapter 17: Melody vs Astoria

Tek turned to Astoria "Hey Tori, how about you have your first Duel now" Tori thought about it for a few seconds then nodded "Great, your Opponent is Melody, this way I can't be biased on who I want to win, also when you activate your Apparatus, pour your magic into it" the girls looked confused but nodded as they pour their magic into the apparatus then placed their chosen Deck into them.

(Waring, Duel Monsters)

Astoria drew her five cards "I'll go first, I activate the Field Spell _**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_ " a Hologram of the Castle formed around them, Tori smirked "I then Normal Summon the Monster _**Hogwarts-Blaise, Player of Slytherin (Level 4, Water Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1100)**_ this card allows me to add either _**Hogwarts-Tracy, Energy of Slytherin (Level 4, Water Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1400)**_ or _**Hogwarts-Daphne, Ice-Queen of Slytherin (Tuner, Level 4, Water Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1200)**_ from my Deck to my Hand, I think I'll chose _**Hogwarts-Daphne, Ice-Queen of Slytherin**_ , I'll then activate Blaise's other ability allowing me to Additionally Normal Summon 1 _**Hogwarts**_ Monster, so now I Normal Summon _**Hogwarts-Daphne, Ice Queen of Slytherin**_ ," she then turned to Daphne and smiled sweetly "I then Tune my level 4 Daphne with my level 4 Blaise" hologram Daphne turned into 4 green rings as Blaise turned into 4 Stars which formed a line in the centre of the circles "Serpent of evil, hidden from sight, appear now to destroy your masters plight, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Hogwarts-Salazar's Basilisk (Synchro, Level 8, Water Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:3100, DEF:2500)**_ now with all of these Plays my Field Spell has been gaining counters, I will now remove the three Counters from my Field Spell to add 1 _**Hogwarts**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, I'll chose the Continuous Spell _**Hogwarts-Points Hourglass**_ Which I will activate, I'll now activate the effect of my Monster, when it was Summoned, 3 House Counters were Placed on it, I now remove 1, this card cannot be destroyed by Battle or Card Effects until my next Draw Phase, I End my Turn with a Counter being placed on my Hourglass". _**(ATK:3200, DEF:2600)**_ Mel blinked "You certainly like making exiting moves, I draw" Mel draws until she has 6 cards in her Hand "First I'll Play _**Pot of Greed**_ this allows me to draw 2 more cards I then Normal Summon _**Purity-Adventurous Unicorn (Level 4, Light Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1600)**_ and with his effect I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 _**Purity**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, as long as it is not _**Purity-Adventurous Unicorn**_ , so I Special Summon _**Purity-Flaming Unicorn (Level 4, Light Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1100)**_ and because he was Special Summoned by the effect of a _**Purity**_ Monster you take 700 points of damage **(Astoria: 7300, Melody: 8000)** I then use the two Monsters on my Field to construct the overlay network, with a coat that shimmers in the moonlight, and power hidden in the night, I summon you to my side, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Purity-Nocturnal, Unicorn of the Night (XYZ, Rank 4, Dark Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ I'll activate her effect, the top card of your Deck is destroyed" everyone saw Vincent Crabbe appear for a second before shattering "then lay 1 card Face-Down, I end my turn".

(Outside of the Duel)

Tek turns to Draco "Hey, how do you think Crabbe would react if I showed him a pensive memory of Melody casing his destruction?" Draco looked at him for a second before releasing a whole-hearted laugh "I believe you should do so, then show me his reaction" the two fist-bumped and turned back to the Duel.

(Back to the Duel)

Astoria drew her card "First I activate _**Monster Reborn**_ , this allows me to Special Summon 1 Monster from either of our Graveyards, I chose _**Hogwarts-Blaise, Player of Slytherin**_ now because of his effect I add _**Hogwarts-Tracy, Energy of Slytherin**_ from my Deck to my Hand. I now Normal Summon _**Hogwarts-Draco, Prince of Slytherin (Level 4, Water Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1200**_ and his effect allows me to add any Water Attribute _**Hogwarts**_ Monster from my Deck to my Hand so I chose _**Hogwarts-Fenrir, Wolf of Slytherin (Level 6, Water Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2500)**_ , I then use Blaise's effect, I can additionally Normal Summon 1 Water Attribute _**Hogwarts**_ Monster, so I tribute _**Hogwarts-Blaise, Player of Slytherin**_ to Summon _**Hogwarts-Fenrir, Wolf of Slytherin**_ and when this card is Summoned, I can chose 1 Water Attribute _**Hogwarts**_ Monster in my Graveyard and add it to my Hand, so I add Blaise back to my Hand and because of all these effects, my Hourglass gains Counters, now it's on 4, so my Monsters gain 400 ATK and DEF" _**(Draco-ATK:2000, DEF:1600, Fenrir-ATK:2900, DEF:2900, Basilisk-ATK:3500, DEF:2900)**_ "Now my Wolf, destroy her Unicorn with CURSED CLAWS" **(Astoria: 7300, Melody: 7600)** "Now my Wolf's effect activates" "Not before mine, I activate, Nocturnal's final effect, I can chose 2 cards in my Graveyard, shuffle them into my Deck, then draw 1 card, so I shuffle _**Pot of Greed**_ and _**Purity-Nocturnal, Unicorn of the Night**_ from my Graveyard into my Deck, then I draw 1 card, now your effect activates" "With Fenrir's effect, I can Special Summon 1 _**Hogwarts-Lucius, Father of Slytherin (Level 6, Water Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:2300, DEF:2400), Hogwarts-Bella, Psycho of Slytherin (Level 6, Water Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ or _**Hogwarts-Narcissia, Mother of Slytherin (Level 6, Water Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:2200, DEF:2200)**_ so I'll Special Summon Lucius from my Deck, now I'll activate his effect, I can add 1 Water Attribute _**Hogwarts**_ Monster from my Deck to my Hand but I have to discard 1 card, so I add _**Hogwarts-Pansy, Follower of Slytherin (Level 4, Water Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1100)**_ then I discard Bella, now I end my Battle Phase and go to my Main Phase 2" "Wait why, couldn't you have just won?" "Probably, but what fun would that have been, now I use my to Level 6 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Serpent of Evil, hidden from all but your master, come now, to show my enemies your Power, XYZ Summon, Rank 6, _**Hogwarts-Nagini, Familiar of Voldemort (XYZ, Rank 6, Water Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:2200, DEF:2200)**_ ha, I said his name, fuck all the flinchers, now when this Monster is Summoned, you take damage equal to the number of _**Hogwarts**_ cars on the field x200" **(Astoria: 7300, Melody: 6600)** "Also she gains 100 ATK and DEF for each Water Attribute _**Hogwarts**_ Monster in my Graveyard, that is 3, then she gains 100 ATK and DEF from my Hourglass for each Counter on it which is now 7" _**(Nagini-ATK:3200, DEF:3200)**_ "I'll now activate my Basilisk's effect, then End my Turn" _**(Basilisk-ATK:4000, DEF:3300, Draco-ATK:2400, DEF:2000, Nagini-ATK:3300, DEF:3300)**_.

(Outside of the Duel)

Harry turned to Nev "Hey Neville, do you mind if I check something in your version of the Deck?" Nev handed him the Deck, Harry started looking through the Extra Deck before laughing, the others turned to him "What's so funny?" he lifted the card _**Hogwarts-Hedwig, Harry's Faithful Familiar (XYZ, Rank 4, Fire Attribute, Winged-Beast-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ "Wow, they even got Hedwig, even though this shows her as an Owl, not a Phoenix" Harry turned to Neville "Nev, I want you to look after Hed, even if she is just a card, she is still my Familiar" "Of course mate" Harry nodded and they turned back to the Duel.

(Back to the Duel)

"I've said it once, I'll say it again, you go all out on your turns, now I draw, first I Normal Summon, _**Purity-Mother Unicorn (Tuner, Level 4, Light Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1400, DEF:1600)**_ I'll then activate her effect to Special Summon _**Purity-Holy Unicorn (Level 4, Light Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1400)**_ Now I'll tune my Level 4 Mother Unicorn with my Level 4 Holy Unicorn, Crystal mane and body of horse, pierce the veil with your horn and bring light to our world, Synchro Summon, Level 8 _**Purity-Crystal, Unicorn of Light (Synchro, Level 8, Light Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:3100, DEF:2500)**_ and I'll Summon her in defence mode, then I'll activate her effect, when she's Summoned I gain 400 Life Points for each _**Purity**_ Monster in my Graveyard" **(Astoria: 7300, Melody: 8200)** "Then I equip her with the Equip Spell _**Horn of the Unicorn**_ raising her ATK and DEF by 700 _ **(Crystal-ATK:3800, DEF:3200)**_ and with that, I'll end my turn". Tori shock her head "You say my turns are all out, you just gained all the life points I took off you and more, I draw, first I'll Summon Blaise, now you know how he works, so with him, I'll add Daphne, then using his other effect, I'll additionally Normal Summon Pansy who will then send Tracy from my Hand to the Graveyard to add 1 _**Hogwarts**_ Spell card from my Deck to my Hand so I'll add _**Hogwarts-Blade of the Basilisk**_ to my Hand. Now I'll use my three Level 4 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Strength of a Giant, heart of Gold, come to my side, and show my enemies so Bold, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Hogwarts-Hagrid, Keeper of Keys (Rank 4, Earth Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2200)**_ When this Monster is Summoned I can add 1 _**Hogwarts**_ card from my Deck to my Hand so I'll add _**Hogwarts-Blaise, Player of Slytherin**_ , this card also gains 400 ATK for each XYZ Material on it, then it gains ATK and DEF from my Hourglass _**(Hagrid-ATK:4800, DEF:3300, Nagini-ATK:3700, DEF:3700, Basilisk-ATK:4300, DEF:3600)**_ "Now Battle, Nagini attack Crystal" "Now I activate Crystal's effect, I can select 1 _**Purity**_ monster in my Graveyard and add it to my hand, I chose _**Purity-Holy Unicorn**_ " "Fair enough, Basilisk attack" **(Astoria: 7300, Melody: 3900)** "I'll give you one more turn, I End". "Fine then, I draw, I'll start off by Summoning _**Purity-Royal Unicorn (Level 4, Light Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1900, DEF:1400)**_ and when he is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 from my hand or Graveyard, so from my Hand, I Special Summon _**Purity-Bold Unicorn (Level 4, Light Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1300)**_ and when this one is Summoned by the effect of a _**Purity**_ Monster I can add 1 _**Purity**_ Spell or Trap from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Purity-Unicorn Valley**_ which I will now activate, with this card's effect I can add 1 _**Purity**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I chose _**Purity-Flooding Unicorn (Tuner, Level 4, Light Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1300)**_ now I activate the Continuous Spell _**Purity-Guardian of Purity**_ , I'll then activate this cards effect, by shuffling _**Purity-Mother Unicorn, Purity-Flaming Unicorn**_ and _**Purity-Adventurous Unicorn**_ from my Graveyard into my Deck, I can draw 1 card" draws a card "And it seems mother luck loves me, I activate _**Monster Reborn**_ , with it I Special Summon the _**Purity-Holy Unicorn**_ from my Graveyard, because of this Summon my Field Spell's effect and my Continuous Spell's effects activate raising my life points by 1700 then with this Monsters effect, I can Special Summon _**Purity-Flooding Unicorn**_ from my Hand, then I gain 700 life points because of my Field Spells effect". **(Astoria: 7300, Melody: 6300)** I now use _**Purity-Bold Unicorn, Purity-Flooding Unicorn**_ and _**Purity-Holy Unicorn**_ to construct the Overlay Network, Steed of Shadows that storms though midnight, Rank 4, _**Purity-Shadow, Unicorn of Darkness (XYZ, Rank 4, Dark Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:2700, DEF:2300)**_ now with her effect you take 400 damage for each _**Purity**_ Monster in my graveyard, also I gain 700 more life points **(Astoria: 6900, Melody: 7000)** now I activate the final effect of _**Purity-Royal Unicorn**_ I Fusion Summon by banishing _**Purity-Royal Unicorn, Purity-Shadow, Unicorn of Darkness**_ and _**Purity-Crystal, Unicorn of Light**_ from my Field and Graveyard, , Fusion Summon, Level 11, _**Purity-Rainbow, Goddess of the Unicorns (Fusion, Level 11, Divine Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:4500, DEF:4300)**_ and I gain 700 more life points because of my Field Spell" **(Astoria: 6900, Melody: 7700)** "now my Monsters effect activates, sending all Set cards on our Fields into our Decks, then I activate it's second effect, shuffling the three Monsters in my Graveyard into my Deck, then I draw 2 cards, now I activate the Equip Spell _**Horn of the Unicorn**_ giving my Rainbow 700 ATK and DEF _**(Rainbow-ATK:5600, DEF:5400)**_ now Rainbow attack Hagrid with SUPER HYPER KAWAII LASER BEAM" **(Astoria: 6100, Melody: 7700)** "And with that, I'll End my Turn". "Fine then, I'm Ending this, I draw, first I'll Summon _**Hogwarts-Daphne, Ice-Queen of Slytherin**_ now this card send the _**Hogwarts-Narcissia, Mother of Slytherin**_ from my Hand to the Graveyard to send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard, this then places another house Counter on my Hourglass and Field Spell" "I use my Monsters effect to negate your Hourglass and destroy it inflicting a 1000 points of damage to you" **(Astoria: 5900, Melody: 7700)** "*Sighs* I Tune my level 4 Daphne with my level 8 Basilisk, Master of the Dark and Cunning of the Four, appear here to teach these fools your power, Synchro Summon, level 12, _**Hogwarts-Salazar, Founder of Slytherin (Synchro, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:4700, DEF:4200)**_ when this Monster is Summoned, the top 3 cards of your Deck are sent to the Graveyard, then for each Monster sent, you lose 500 life points" _**(Astoria: 5900, Melody: 6200)**_ I then equip Salazar with the Equip Spells _**Hogwarts-The Elder Wand**_ and _**Hogwarts-Blade of the Basilisk**_ raising his ATK by 1500 and his defence by 500 _**(Salazar-ATK:6200, DEF:4700)**_ I then use my Field Spell's final effect by removing all the Counters on it, I can send all non- _ **Hogwarts**_ Monsters on the field to the Graveyard, now Salazar attack her directly with AVADA KADAVRA!" **(Astoria: 5900, Melody: 0)**.

(Duel Monsters Ends for now)

They turned to the sound of clapping "Very good, both of you did marvellously on your first attempt, I think we might have a good chance in next year's tournament" the entire group bar Tek anime fell after that statement, Harry was the first to recover "Shall we see how everyone is then?" the group was about to nod when a Duelling Apparatus and Deck flew out of Tek's bag and into Tai's hands "Hmm, it seems that we are only missing one Duellist now" the teens then went on to discuss everything and anything.


	19. Chapter 18: Letters to and from

(3 Weeks later-Hogwarts)

Tek and Harry were sat discussing Duel Monsters with the others when Cassy entered his mind 'Father, The Professor with two faces is going after the stone soon, he keeps going to the third floor' Tek sat up straight 'Thanks, Cassy, this gives us an idea of how to beat him, love ya' 'Love you too Daddy' "Cassy just informed me that the professor with two faces is going after the stone soon also Harry we have to go to the Owlery" Harry looked confused for a second before his eyes widened in realisation and he grabbed his pocket, he then nodded to Tek and the two of them got up and started towards the Owlery, Tek turned to the others "We'll see you in class, this is something personal to Harry" he then turned again and went after Harry.

(The Owlery-5 Minutes Later)

Harry and Tek walked in to the Owlery to see Hedwig fly down and land on Harry's shoulder with a trill of happiness, Harry chuckled and stroked her breast feathers "Hey Hed, can you take this letter to a Natasha Romanoff at the Avengers Tower in New York for me?" Hedwig trilled again and nipped his ear affectionately before grabbing the letter in her beak and Phoenix Flaming away, Tek chuckled "I guess we just wait huh?" Harry nodded looking out of the Owlery and over the Black Lake.

(At the Avengers Tower-2 Minutes Later)

Tony and Bruce were talking about what they had been working on in the Lab when Hedwig flamed into the room "Sir, there seems to be a majestic bird in the room" Bruce and Tony turned to see the bird stood on the coffee table "I can see that, thank you JARVIS, can you get the others?" "Of course, Sir" Bruce looked at the bird and felt the Hulk calm down in the back of his mind, the bird turned and looked him directly in the eyes before singing a tune which seemed to calm him down and relive him of his tension, he walked over to her and moved his hand towards her, she then decided to surprise the two by leaning into his hand, he smiled and started to stroke her breast feathers as the others walked into the room. Nat and Clint noticed the bird by Bruce, more importantly the letter by her talons "Hey Bruce? When did you get a pet bird? And why are you training her to deliver mail?" Bruce looked at the letter in surprise before reading the cover "Tash, its addressed for you" at this moment Hedwig lifted off the table and flew over to Natasha, she landed on her shoulder and began singing, the song conveying love and support, she looked at the bird with a large amount of curiosity and stroked her feathers as she walked over and picked up the letter, she then read the address.

 **Natasha Romanoff**

 **Avengers Tower**

 **New York City**

 **USA**

She flipped it over and opened it

 **Dear Miss Romanoff (Mrs. Banner?)**

 **I am writing to you in confusion of something I have discovered, though it should introduce myself, my name is Harry Potter or Hadrian James Potter, inside this envelope is the Heritage test I took in September, the best things about these tests are that they can't be faked and it always tells you the truth, when looking through it I noticed a few facts that confused me and your name was one of them, please read the test now before continuing to read this letter.**

Natasha raised an eyebrow and looked inside the envelope, inside was a sheet of parchment with gold lining around it, she lifted it up and began reading it only to drop it in shock a few lines in, Bruce ran to her side "Tash, what's wrong?" she leaned down and picked up the sheet then handed it to Bruce, Bruce read over the first few lines "It's not possible" "but it must be, read the names of his Godfathers and Godmothers" Bruce went back to reading as Natasha continued on the letter.

 **I suspect you have read the lines and I guess the best thing I can say right now it hello Mum, I don't know how I ended up in the hands of the Potters and because they died, the Dursleys, but if you wish to contact me, Hedwig will be happy to bring a few letters with her so if my Godparents want to send a few they can, I am at a boarding school for the next 4 months, so it is easier to have Hed deliver mail.**

 **With Love**

 **Hadrian James Potter (Hadrian Clint Banner)**

Natasha wiped the tears out of her eyes and looked at Hedwig "So you will take the letters we write back to your master Hedwig?" Hed trilled in agreement as she started to preen Natasha's hair, Tash shook her head and chuckled before walking over to the table and starting to write a reply to her wayward son. Tony and Steve noticed that as Bruce read through what was on the parchment in his hand, his expression seemed to darken considerably, they decided that they would go over when he started shaking and going slightly green "Hey big guy, what's got you so green?" Bruce looked at the two before handing over the parchment, they looked over it in shock before looking at Bruce "My son is alive and is being abused, I think I have a perfectly reasonable explanation and excuse to being green right now" "Bruce, get over here and start writing a letter to our son, I've already finished mine" Bruce sat down to write his letter, Tash turns to Tony and Steve "Are you going to write letters to your Godson or not?" Tony and Steve look at each other before going to join Bruce. After 5 minutes of writing for the three males, Natasha took the letters and placed them in an envelope and writing her son's name on it "Here Hedwig, take these back to Harry for me please?" Hedwig gave her an affectionate nip on the ear before taking the letters in her talons before flaming away "Okay, that was cool as fuck".

(Room of Requirement-2 Minutes Later)

Harry and Tek were sat talking to their friends when Hed flamed in and a tune of love and happiness before landing on Harry's shoulder, Harry stroked her feathers before taking the letters from her talons "Well it seems I have mail, four letters? I guess they did want to write after all" Hermione was the first to break "Okay, who is writing to Harry and what did he mean by that? I thought there were no more secrets between us?" Harry, Tek and Mel looked at each other before Harry sighed "There is one more major secret we have been keeping, one that could shake the current wizarding world" Daphne leaned in "So tell us" "I…I'm not a Potter" the entire group recoiled, Hermione recovered first "Explain" "Before we came to Hogwarts, I and Tek met in Gringotts, Tek had us both take a Heritage test, I turns out I was adopted by the Potters" "So who are your real parents?" "Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff" "Oh my god, you are the child of two of the Avengers" Harry looked at her confused "Who the bloody hell are the Avengers" "The Avengers are muggles who are more powerful than we know what to do with, they consist of Captain America or Steve Rogers who was a soldier who was injected with a special serum which made it so he had enhanced stamina, regeneration, in other words he can't age and is very hard to kill, there is Tony Stark who is a multi-million dollar company holder and has a Suit which can fire missiles, rockets, etc. he is known as Iron Man, Thor Odinson of Asgard, well if you have never read mythology he is the god of Thunder and Lightning, Hawkeye who there is little to no information about as he is a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, Black Widow or Natasha Romanoff, same situation as Hawkeye and Bruce Banner or the Hulk, he was a scientist who was working with Gamma Radiation when an accident occurred, now when he gets too stressed he transforms into a creature known as the Hulk, it is virtually a Mountain troll on steroids, as green as Harry's eyes, with the stomping power to destroy a city and these individuals make up the Superhero group known as the Avengers". Harry and Tek looked very pale "Hermione, this Hulk, it wouldn't happen to be my father's Gamma Radiation Alter Ego, would it?" Hermione looked at him curiously "Yes, why?" Tek looked at Harry before answering "Well, when we looked at Harry's Heritage test, it said that his Gamma Radiation Alter Ego had been blocked by A.P.W.B.D or Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore but we unblocked all of his abilities while we were there" "So you're telling me that you unlocked the mini-Hulk when you were at Gringotts?" "Most likely, how would I be able to tell?" "Well from the one interview that he did, Doctor Banner said that it was like a presence in the back of his mind" Harry started looking around his castle mind scape when he noticed a door that was Avada Kadavra green and something was growling behind it, he opened the door to see a creature that was three quarters the size of a Mountain troll the same green as his eyes looking down at him "So you're my Alter Ego then?" the creature huffed in agreement "So can I count on you if I need to destroy my enemies?" the creature nodded "I'm not going to call you creature, what is your name?" **"Mordem"** "Mordem, nice, very well, I will talk to you later Mordem" and with that he left his mindscape.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed everyone's eyes on him "I have met my Alter Ego, I now see what you mean by that description, he does look very much like a Mountain Troll on steroids, my is named Mordem apparently" "So we have Hulk and Mordem, interesting family names" Tek got punched in the arm "Ow okay, no more jokes about Mordem and Hulk jezz" Harry shook his head and opened his first letter.

 **Dear Hadrian,**

 **I and your father searched high and low to find you, you see you were kidnapped 1 week after you were born, me and your father mourned for you after 5 years of searching and now to have you back, I hope this isn't a dream, your test is in the envelope and I wish to see you as soon as possible so can you send Hedwig back with a reply that state when and where we can meet. I love you my baby boy**

 **Mum**

Harry had tears in his eyes which he quickly wiped away before opening the next letter.

 **Hey Champ,**

 **It's good to hear from you and I'm damn glad you are alive and okay, your Mum is practically radiating joy, so that is good, as you have probably figured out I am your Father Bruce, now I know your mother has asked you when we are going to meet and when but she also didn't read the entire Heritage test, I did, so I've got some questions for you when we meet but the one thing you can count on is that I love you son.**

 **Dad**

Harry wiped more tears off his face "Wow, I'm not sure I can handle all of this" he whispered before opening his next letter.

 **Hello Hadrian,**

 **Let me introduce myself, I am your Godfather Steve Rogers, it is a great pleasure and personal relief to hear from you after all these years, I know that I and your other Godparents were quite frantic after your kidnapping and to hear from you will put most of that to ease, hopefully we will be able to meet soon, this way I can see how much you've grown.**

 **Steve Rogers**

Harry chuckled "This guy talks like he is from the 60's but he is extremely polite so I guess it will be nice to meet him" he then opened his final letter

 **Sup Mini-Hulk,**

 **It is I Tony Stark, your Godfather, but now on to serious stuff, it is great to hear from you kiddo, you don't know how worried we've been misses Spider and the Big Guy haven't been the same since that day, but now that you're back they should be right as rain, also your other Godparents aren't here at the mo. so that is why they didn't send you letters, on a happier note, after reading through your sheet, I can say that the Dursleys are about to be hit in the face by the new, bankruptcy and a few other things, nobody hurts my Godson in anyway without serious repercussions, so I'll hopefully see ya soon mini-Hulk**

 **Tony Stark**

Harry chuckled in disbelief "If I didn't know he was an adult, I'd swear his age was about 10-14, he made several jokes in this letter alone" he looked at Tek "Thor is the one you are wanting to meet with isn't it" Tek nodded "Then I'll put that in the reply".


	20. Chapter 19:Quirrellmort vs Harry and Tek

**Return of the House of Emerys: Harry Potter returns**

(3 months and 3 weeks later)

'Daddy the two-faced Professor is going after the stone, and long beard isn't in the school' 'Thank you for informing me Cassy' 'of course, love you' 'love you too sweetie' "Cassy just informed me that the two-faced professor is going after the stone and that Dumb-as-a-dork isn't in the school" Harry looked at him then at Sue and Nev "Then it's up to us 5 to take him down" they nodded and heading to the third floor.

(Third floor corridor-Room 1)

The 5 Reincarnations walked into the first room to see Fluffy sleeping with a harp playing in the corner "Right let's get to the trap door" Tek noticed Fluffy's paw on the trap door "Hey Nev, give us a hand?" "Sure" the two started moving Fluffy's paw whilst Harry and Sue were going over the plan "Now we know that Snape's puzzle will only let us in one at a time so I and Tek will go in, at the same time you are to go to Professor Snape or Filtwick and tell them everything that has happened" Sue nodded at the plan as Tek and Nev lifted the hatch "Let's go" "Wait what is that growling?" the 5 turn around to see Fluffy growling at them "Well…shit, everyone jump, Sue first" Sue jumped, then Neville, then Harry and finally Tek, just as Fluffy was going to attack him.

(Third floor corridor-Room 2)

Tek and the others landed on something soft "Well that was a thing" "Damn it Tek, Fluffy would have killed us" "Maybe so…do you guys feel the floor moving or is it just me?" they looked around and noticed that they were tangled up in a plant, Neville spoke up "Its Devil's Snare, we need a light source for it to flee" Tek placed his hand against the Devil's snare "Lumos Solem" a giant ball of blinding light appeared were his hand was, the Devil's snare retreated and the 5 teens fell onto the actual floor "So, Fluffy was Hagrid's trap, Sprout's was Devil's Snare, who do ya think is next?" "Snape or Mcgonagall" "Fair enough, onwards" and with that the small group moved on through the door.

(Third floor corridor-Room 3)

They walked into the room to see flying keys with wings and broom sticks laid out to the side "We were wrong, it is Filtwick's trap" the others nodded looking around, they then walked over to the door "Alohomora" the door stayed locked "Fair enough, look for a key to the door, due to the locks size and age, I'd say it would be a large and slightly rusted key" Harry looked around and saw it "That one with the clipped wing" he then grabbed a broom and flew after it, at the same time all of the other keys started flying after him, he quickly grabbed the key and through it to Sue who handed it to Tek who opened the door "Come on Harry" they all went through the door and closed it to hear the sound of multiple flying keys hitting the door.

(Third floor corridor-Room 4)

The group walks in to see a giant game of Wizard's chess "oh crap, we're going to have to play, aren't we?" the others nodded "Right Harry you take the empty bishops square, Sue you'll be the queen side castle, Neville you are that knight and I'll be the missing king piece" the others nodded as they got into position "Right then White moves first" the game commenced with the first white pawn and continued for a while with pieces being destroyed here and there until the only way for them to win was to get the queen to attack Neville "Shit, we have to find another way, I won't do it" Neville looked at him "If you won't then I will, Gryffindor's charge ahead, Knight to H3" and with that he moved to the spot where the queen moved, she took out her sword and slashed through the knight causing it to crash into the ground and Neville to hit his head and fall unconscious "Godric!" Sue was about to run over to him but Harry stopped her "If you move that counts as a turn, let me finish this" he walked over to the white king piece "Checkmate" the sword dropped signifying the end of the game, they quickly ran to Neville, Sue knelt by him and then looked at the others "I'll take him back, you two continue on, stop Quirrell" they nodded and moved through the door.

(Third floor corridor-Room 5)

Harry and Tek walked through the door to see the corpse of a dead Troll "Well it definitely isn't my work, looks like gorging curses to me" Harry nodded "Which means our Stuttering, useless Professor is better than we thought" Tek nodded as they then moved on to the next room.

(Third floor corridor-Room 6)

Harry and Tek entered the room to see a wall of fire blocking the door and a set of bottles and a note on pedestals "Well this is very Snape" Harry nodded and picked up the note.

 **Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,**

 **Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,**

 **One among us seven will let you move ahead,**

 **Another will transport the drinker back instead,**

 **Two among our number hold only Nettle-Wine,**

 **Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line,**

 **Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,**

 **To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:**

 **First, however slyly the Poison tries to hide,**

 **You will always find some on Nettle Wine's left side,**

 **Second, different are those who stand at either end,**

 **But if you would move onwards, neither are your friend;**

 **Third as you see clearly, are all different size,**

 **Neither dwarf nor giant hold death in their insides;**

 **Fourth, the second left and the second on the right,**

 **Are twins once you taste them, but different at first sight.**

Harry read over it a couple of times before passing it to Tek "Damn Snape and his damn riddles" Tek looked over it then at the seven bottles "It's so simple, the smallest bottle is the way through, so half and half?" "Sure, let's go" they both drank half of the bottle each before running through the wall of fire and through the door.

(Third floor corridor-Final Room)

Harry and Tek walked into the Final room to see Quirrell stood in front of a mirror, Tek quickly read the inscription which was written backwards on the mirror **I Show not your face, but your heart's desire** "I can see the stone but how do I get it?" "use the boy" "Potter get over here now!" Harry spoked by the voice walked over "now tell me what you see" Harry looked in the mirror and saw himself put the stone in his pocket he then felt the weight of the stone in his own pocket "Well what do you see?" "I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore, Gryffindor had won the house cup" "he lies" Quirrell threw him to the side "Tell the truth" "Let me speak to the boy" and there was the creepy whispering voice again "But Master, you are not strong enough" "I am strong enough for this" Quirrell take off the turban on his head to reveal another face, a snake like face on the back of his head "Harry Potter, we meet again" "Voldemort" "indeed, look what you have reduced me too, a parasite feeding on Unicorn blood to survive" Tek started laughing, Quirrell and Harry turned to look at him with confusion "Oh have far you have fallen, poor ikle Tommy" "Who are you? How do you know that name?" Tek looked offended then put on a face of mock hurt "You don't remember me Tommy, we used to play tag at the orphanage with little Luna" Voldemort's eyes widened in realisation "Tekuya, is that you?" "It is brother, I see you have reduced yourself to nothing but a wraith surviving as a parasite, let me guess you found the Horcrux research that Salazar had?" "Yes, how do you know about that?" "Simple, I was sent flying through time from the incident, I saw what happened 1000 years ago and appeared as an infant in the forest of Pacem surrounded by snakes, so Tommy how many?" "How many what?" "How many Soul anchors did you make?" "What is the strongest magical number?" "you son of a bitch" Tek drew his wand, Harry flowed in response "Kill them" Quirrell pulled out his own wand **"Diffindo"** the teens quickly dodged **"Agumenti" "Glacius" "Bombarda" "Stuplify" "Diffindo" "Expelliamus"** as quick as it started, it ended Quirrell had used a shielding charm which had stopped the water and freezing spells but everything else hit him, he fell to the ground lifeless as the cutting curse had hit him in the throat, Voldemort flew out of his corpse as a wraith and flew through the two of them knocking them unconscious but not before Tek transported the stone to safety and created as smashed duplicate.

(The Hospital wing-The next day)

Tek woke up with a groan "What happened, did anyone catch the number of the herd of Hippogriffs that hit me?" He then heard giggling, he looked around to see Fred, George, Sue, Nev, Draco, Daph, Tracy, Hannah and Mel stood by the bed, he quickly got up "hello everyone, how are you?" Mel slapped him "Next time you go on a crazy adventure I want in, got it?" Tek nodded and looked at the other bed to see Harry unconscious "So he hasn't woken up yet?" "no, but they expect him to wake up soon" "Fairs, well I'm going to pretend to be unconscious cause I expect Dumb-as-a-door to come and try to 'get Harry under his thumb' so I will 'wake up' when it starts" the others nodded as Tek got back into the bed and closed his eyes.

(A few Hours Later)

Tek listened to what Dumb-as-a-door was saying to Harry before pretending to wake, he looked around the room with 'bleary eye' and noticed the other two staring at him Harry was silently thanking him were as Dumb-as-a-door was looking slightly annoyed before covering it with his Grandfather façade "hello Tekuya, how are you?" "I feel like I've been stampeded by a herd of Hippogriffs Sir, what happened to Quirrell and the stone?" "Well You killed Professor Quirrell and smashed the Stone, so Nicholas is going to die" "It is better that than it in the hands of Voldemort, I think I made the right choice" Dumbledork looked slightly annoyed at the answer but covered up quickly and left the wing as the others came in.

(A few Days Later-Platform 9 ¾)

Harry, Tek and Melody said goodbye to their friends before walking through the barrier to mundane King's Cross Station, they then saw a woman with bright red hair, a man with brown hair and a tall muscular man with long blond hair "That's them, let's go" the three walked over to them "Natasha Romanoff?" the three adults turned around and looked at the teens before it clicked, Natasha then hugged Harry before backing up and holding him by the shoulders so she could get a good luck at him "Oh my baby boy, you've grown so big Hadrian" "Hi Mum, Dad it's nice to meet you" Bruce then joined Tash and Harry in another hug, at the same time Thor looked over at the other male teen, he gasped in surprise and disbelief drawing the attention of Tash, Bruce and Harry "It's not possible" Tek raised an eyebrow "Is it not Thor? Is it really so hard to believe?" "You're dead, Father informed us personally, you died over 1000 years ago" "Hmm, maybe this will sort it out for you, it was goblin made and tested so you know it only speaks the truth" he handed Thor his inheritance sheet.

Thor looked over it and his expression darkened, storm clouds formed over head as he looked up "I will address this when I get back to Asgard, you will get your heritage back" "Not yet" "Why?" "Did you not read the family bit, one of my brothers has Horcruxes, if I become an Aesir again so do all those of my blood" "Giving him the power of god, fine but you are still family" Tek nodded and looked at Harry and Mel "we should apparate to the Manor, it is more private, I'll take Thor, Mel you take Natasha and Harry take Bruce" the other two nodded and grabbed the arm of their chosen person, Tek then grabbed Thor's arm "And away we go" and with that the three of the apparated with their guests.

(At Slytherin manor-10 Minutes Later)

Harry, Tek and Mel were sat on a couch opposite Thor, Natasha and Bruce who were on another couch "You three are Midgardian Seidr's?" "we are" Bruce cut in "What is a Seidr exactly?" "Well here on Earth we are normally recognised as Warlocks; mages; witches; wizards; etc. we have the genetic ability to cast magic, conjure items and animals from nothing but the energy in the air, teleport, make things bigger on the inside and a ton of other stuff, give me a sec though, it seems we have a visitor" he turned his head towards the door **'Come on out'** all the others saw (AN: Bar Harry Parseltongue foreva) was Tek hissing at the door before a African Black Mamba slithered in, the adults were about to get up when Tek raised his hand to stop them, he then got up and walked over to it "He does know that the Black Mamba is one of the deadliest snake in the world right?" Harry nodded "Yes but he has two advantages, one he can speak the language of snakes as I can and two he has raised the deadliest snake in the magical world, a class 7 magical beast, very big, very fatal and he raised it from birth, actually I think he's raised a couple of them" "Basilisk" everyone bar Tek and the snake turned to Mel, she blushed under the attention "I've read all about the COMC class and the only class 7 snake is the Basilisk, depending on its age, a 700 year old Basilisk will grow to be about 60 feet long, hypothetically a 1000 year old one can grow anywhere between 100-150 feet long" Thor looked impressed were as Tash and Bruce looked shocked "He raises these thing!?" Harry nodded "Anyways, the Boarding School I go to is a Seven-year course on Magic and all things to do with it, I can apparate her and back to where you are living currently in minutes or I can have Hed take me, either way I am coming back to Hogwarts, I hope you can respect that" Natasha looked reluctant "You will be coming home with us, won't you?" "Of course, I will, Honestly the only other place I'd go would be here and we are going to set up something so we can travel between here and where you live, all we need is a fireplace" Tek turned to him "You want the Floo Network that I originally made so that Mundanes can travel through it then?" Harry nodded "Fine then, I'll take you to the airport to see you off unless you have your own form of transportation, then I'll be picking Harry up at some point during the Summer for a Duel Monsters competition, is that acceptable?" Tash nodded "We need to get back to the Quinjet" "think really hard about the Jet and where you placed it, I'm going to observe the memory then I'll apparate us all there" Thor nodded and thought about it for a second when he felt the presence in his mind 'relax brother, I'll be out in a minute' and after a minute of examining the memory he left, Thor looked at him "That was strange" " "Then everyone grab hold of me and don't let go" they all did as commanded and they apparated away.

They arrived outside of the Quinjet and Tek wiped some sweat of his brow, "That took more out of me than I thought, I need to start working out again" Harry chuckled "Now off you go, we'll see you during the summer, and don't forget to set up your side of the Floo Network, yeah?" Harry smiled "Not a problem, see ya Sal" "See ya Myrddin".

 _ **To Be Continued in Return of the House of Emerys: Merlin and the Basilisk**_

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


End file.
